Only So Much You Can Take Until You Break
by SophieSchmidt
Summary: It takes less than a day at his new school before Kendall meets James and Logan. It takes less than 5 minutes before James punches him. It takes less than 24 hours before Kendall wants to have sex with them. And its takes 5 months until they do. But it's worth it... Quite graphic. Kendall/James/Logan. OT3.
1. Oh Hey

**A/N: What am I doing with my life? I don't even know anymore. There must actually be something wrong with me to have written this... But you know what? We'll go with it.**

**There's a tiny tiny bit of a story woven into this, but seeing as it was only intended as a ridiculous one shot, I tried not to let myself get too out of hand with plot. Basically Kendall moves from Minnesota to L.A, and he meets Logan and James. And really, the rest is self explanatory. In fact that was pretty self explanatory too but whatevs. Oh and their school boys, so think of their Parade photoshoot yeah?**

**This is sort of written for Shary (on tumblr foundthekey). We both came together over our love of super submissive Kendall so I sort of promised her something... And it sounds so weird to say "Hey I love you and I wrote you this 7,000 words of obscene smut..." but yeah... She'll love it. **

**Right so, enjoy it.**

**and warning: this is literally the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and I pushed some boundaries I didn't even know I had. So please, if you don't want to scare yourself for life, then don't read.**

**But if you do read...**

**You're in for the ride of your life.**

**(but shh I haven't proof read it and have been writing it on and off for awhile so I'm sorry if it seems weird or broken or idk shut up Sophie and let them read)**

* * *

Kendall Knight hated change.

Ok well maybe hate was a bit of an exaggeration, but does anyone really like moving away from everything they know and love?

It's not that Kendall would have a hard time making friends or fitting in, he just... He liked how things were and he didn't see why his mother needed to fuck them up.

"But Mom!" Kendall had groaned, over and over. "I'm captain! All my best friends I've known since pre k! What about Jo!?"

But Kendall's Mom didn't care for hockey or friends or Kendall's girlfriend Jo, she just said, as she had said a thousand times before _"Kendall, we have to leave this town"_

And even though Kendall would never admit it, he knew she was right. They couldn't be near his father anymore.

So now, as Kendall stands underneath the large archway that marks the entrance to Palm Woods High, he lets a soft sigh escape his lungs. He follows the hoards of students through the main doors and he feels uncomfortable, out of place. This school is... different. This whole town is different. Why his Mom picked LA he'll never know, but from street hockey in the snow to palm trees, glitz and glamour, Kendall knows he is definitely not in Kansas anymore. He just needs to click his heels three times and make a wish...

Damn. He's still stuck.

* * *

"So I was thinking" James drawls, playing the hem of his best friends' school blazer, "you could come over this afternoon and..."

"James" Logan sighs, pushing his friends' hands away and throwing the last of his books in his locker before slamming it shut.

"Logan" James says with a smirk and mockery, scanning his eyes quickly around the nearly deserted hallway before moving into Logan's personal space and lowering his voice, "I need you"

"James, stop" Logan whispers, feeling the nerves begin to coil in his stomach.

James like to push him, and he knows Logan hates it, knows that the thought of being caught makes his palms sweat and his chest tighten.

"Are you sure?" James breathes, leaning down until his lips are ghosting over Logan's ear. "Because I think you want me too. I think you want my hands in your hair, my teeth on your neck... And I think you want me inside of you, so thick and tight I will be making you scream my name until your voice is hoarse and –"

James' words are cut short by the sound of books clattering to the floor, but they're not his and their not Logan's, and that has his head whipping around behind him faster than he can take a breath.

Angry hazel eyes fall upon a blonde boy standing behind them, his soft pink lips parted in shock and emerald eyes wide. Logan coughs awkwardly and looks down at his feet, his cheeks as red as his school tie and the strain in his pants from James' words soon to become a problem.

"What the fuck do you want?" James spits at the boy angrily who looks ready for the ground to swallow him whole.

"N-nothing" the boy stutters, backing away, "s-sorry I just, I, this is my first day and I was just trying to find my class and, s-sorry"

"Well then why are you still staring?" James glares, his fists starting to ball at his sides.

"I'm not! I didn't hear anything I promise!"

James snaps then, grabbing the frightened boy by the front of his brand new school blazer and shoving him into the lockers with a force so strong it makes the blonde gasp in pain.

"Who fucking said there was anything to hear?!" James spits, their noses almost touching.

"I'm sorry!" He almost cries, "I don't care! I don't care what I heard or didn't hear or whatever! I don't care if you guys are ga -"

His words are cut off by a fist coming in contact with his jaw, making him groan in pain and tears to spring from the corner of his eyes.

"James!" Logan says worriedly, placing a hand on James's shoulder to try and distract him.

"You don't say a fucking word to anyone! Got it?" James growls, not releasing his tight grip on the boys jacket.

Logan looks back and forth between the two boys with wide brown eyes, not allowing himself to be lost in the new kids sandy blonde hair, or angular nose, or bright green eyes, and especially not those pink lips that look soft enough to kiss.

"James" Logan says again, wrapping his arms around the tall boys waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Calm down"

Logan's soft words make James close his eyes and his hands loosen their grip on the terrified boy as he breathes out, "Logan."

"Come on let's go home" Logan whispers again before pressing his lips to James's neck.

James' eyes open in a flash, and like a cobra he cracks, grabbing Logan by the waist and shoving him into the locker next to the blonde. Logan grins, wrapping his legs around James' waist and gripping at his strong shoulders. James looks ready to kill, and Logan does not doubt that in the next second he could either be punched or kissed, but luckily he is granted with the latter. James smashes their lips together angrily, hips pinning Logan to the wall and hands digging harshly into hips hard enough to bruise.

"Take me home and fuck me" Logan grunts, thrusting his hips forward and causing their erections to slide together.

Without so much as a moan, James sets Logan back to the floor and taking him by the hand. But before he leaves he turns back to the speechless blonde, baring his teeth in a terrifying grin as he whispers,

"Tell anyone about this, and you're fucking dead new kid"

* * *

As Kendall lies awake in bed that night, sleep is the last thing on his mind.

Over and over in his head like a broken record he see's those two boys. He lifts a hand to the side of his face where the tall one, James if he remembered the name correctly, had punched him, and shivers when he feels the already bruised skin.

Kendall had wanted so desperately to find out who they were, to learn all their secrets. But who could he ask? He was nobody.

Kendall wasn't going to lie; he was scared shitless, and confused as to why James would lash out to such an extreme. Sure, Kendall might not be gay himself, but he had no problem what other people wanted and desired. Each to his own as it were. But he got the impression that what went on between these two wasn't exactly public knowledge and they intended to keep it that way.

But shit, Kendall can't get those angry hazel eyes out of his mind. Those strong hands gripping at his front, the way James shoved the shorter brunette, Logan, into the wall and kissed him so hard Kendall thought they might collapse.

It's all he can see, all he can think about, and as Kendall lets his fingers trail down chest and his stomach, he gasps when his hand comes in contact with the now prominent bulge in his boxer shorts.

"What the fuck is wrong with me" he whispers into the darkness, but not stopping himself when he reaches beneath the band of material, and tugs at his erection.

_"Take me home and fuck me"_ Logan's soft lips had whispered in a needy groan, and Kendall moans when he flicks his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the already leaking pre cum before sliding his hand back down and pumping fast.

"James" Kendall breathes, picturing the two of them.

Picturing James slamming into Logan, making the shorter boys head be thrown back into the pillows, and Kendall can't even begin to imagine what sort of sounds Logan would make... Shit. Moaning, panting, gasping, choking, fuck; Kendall wanted to hear every sound. And Kendall's making some sounds of his own, moaning into the dark, grunting out "_JamesLoganJamesLogan_."

And as he quickens the pace of his wrist the images in his mind become more vivid, he almost chokes in ecstasy with the fantasy he conjures up next.

He's there, with them, and he's screaming, he's moaning, and he's being destroyed.

"Fuck fuck, James" Kendall gasps, picturing himself on all fours, getting fucked and fucked hard.

With the hand that's not wrapped around his cock, Kendall's grabs a hold of his hair and pulls harshly.

"Logan" he groans, picturing those hands that had grabbed James' shoulders, in his hair.

"Fuck me, harder" he pants, almost feeling a thickness in his throat, imagining it's a cock and it's ramming its way into his mouth with strong force.

With one, two, three more strokes, Kendall is coming, and he's shouting and he pulls his hair, and wishes...

"Fuck fuck fuck"

Kendall can't say the word fast enough and he can't breathe, and he feels sick. He hasn't caught his breath, not at all, but he's running to the bathroom, washing his hands and his stomach and praying his Mom or Katie didn't hear. He does _not_ need to have that conversation right now. But as he looks up into the mirror, eyes bloodshot, cheeks flushed and hair matted with sweat, he raises tentative fingers to his now prominent bruise and shudders.

When he came, he pictured James punching him again.

* * *

Kendall's on edge for what feels like months.

This new school is... different. Everyone is fucking perfect and stuck up and their parents drive them to school in BMWs, their shirts and ties are crisp, the girls pleated skirts pressed and short.

Everything is fake and shiny and Kendall hates it. But not as much as he hates himself.

Watching James and Logan has become almost an obsession, and Kendall sometimes wonders what constitutes as a fully fledged stalker.

He makes a few friends; a Latino boy named Carlos Garcia, and sort of joined his group. Kendall doesn't really know how they became friends, he didn't really find Carlos, Carlos found him. But that's how Carlos is, friendly and sweet and would take in anyone.

Kendall tries to ask questions about James and Logan, but a lot of it he figures out himself. They're both popular, insanely so, and they don't so much look at Kendall for months.

Kendall whispered to Carlos once, over shared fries and Pepsi, "Do you think James and Logan are like _together_?"

Carlos laughed so hard he choked on his soda, telling Kendall to keep on dreaming. Kendall had blanched, coughed and looked at his toes, stuttering out an "I'm not gay! I was just wondering!"

"Sure sure" Carlos had winked, nudging his elbow and moving on from that particular conversation.

But it takes 5 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and countless longing eyes and choked gasps in the darkness of night, before something finally happens.

* * *

"The fucker is staring again." Logan grunts into James' ear at the cafeteria table, keeping his voice low so their friends won't hear.

"I know" James smirks, not lifting his eyes from his sandwich.

James and Logan thought the blonde guy must be stupid if he didn't think they noticed. Of course they did. The guy practically fucked them with his green eyes all day every day.

And they loved it.

James lifts his gaze, hazel colliding with emerald and flashing a grin of pearly white teeth. The boy looks down quickly, cheeks flushing with guilt and brow starting to sweat. But James wants his attention again, and he's going to get it.

He places a hand on Logan's thigh, and he knows the blonde can see by the way he squirms. Logan tenses, slightly, but eases into it once he knows what James is doing.

* * *

Kendall's staring at James and Logan, which is nothing new nor exciting, but when James looks up to stare dead at him, he almost has a panic attack. He averts his gaze, he tries, and he fails.

But forget the panic attack; Kendall's going to have a heart attack.

James clutches at Logan's thigh, and they're both smirking at him. And as James moves his hand higher and higher, Kendall can't breathe. Surely he can't be the only one seeing this, but then he realises he's probably the only one who stares enough to notice.

When James begins to palm Logan's now growing bulge through his pants, Kendall loses it. He stands up quickly, his lunch tray clattering and causing his friends to stare.

"Dude you ok?" Carlos asks, startled by Kendall's slight outburst.

"Um yeah I um need to go the bathroom, see you in biology"

Kendall doesn't wait for his reply, almost running out of the cafeteria and loosening the tie around his neck that is beginning to feel more and more like a noose.

And if he were paying more attention, he would have noticed James and Logan following him.

* * *

Kendall doesn't want to jack off in the school bathrooms. He barely has any dignity left as it is, he doesn't need to lose anymore.

But he doesn't know if he has another opinion now.

Or so he thought.

"God you're a bad boy" a voice grunts in his ear, but he can't register it. Not when he's being shoved into a classroom with hands all over him and heavy breaths over his skin.

"What the fuck?!" He says angrily, spinning on his heal to see who's fucking with him.

And if it weren't for the hands grabbing the front of his jacket and keeping him upright, he would have passed out.

Kendall's eyes widen in fear, staring at James and Logan in front of him, taking in Logan locking the door and shutting the blinds on the windows.

"Um, h-hi?" Kendall stutters, not evening attempting to try and escape James' strong hold.

James looks to Logan and they laugh. The sound cruel and dark, and makes Kendall's stomach twist.

"You know it's funny" James drawls, shoving Kendall back into the desks with a clatter.

Kendall throws his hands out behind him; landing on the table and making the legs drag across the floor.

"It funny how you're so obsessed with us"

"I-Im not I-"

"Oh please" Logan scoffs, "don't try and bullshit. We know you watch us all day every day, probably jacking off under the school table"

"I d-don't I -"

"Fuck you're so desperate" James smirks, "I bet you think about us, late at night, fucking yourself and pretending it's us, don't you?"

Kendall's not even going to argue, even if he could find his voice.

"Do you think about what James and I do together?" Logan questions, moving forward towards James and the table at the front of the room.

"Should we show him Logie?"

Not even Logan gets a chance to think this time as James is grabbing him and throwing him on the desk.

"Fuck, James" Logan gasps before James smashes their lips together, climbing on top of Logan and the desk and straddling his waist.

All Kendall can do is stare, and gape and feel like he must be dreaming. But he's not sure he's ready to wake up.

When James starts to grind his hips into Logan, Kendall can't help but moan. His hand flies to his mouth, hoping the sound went unheard but...

"Hey Logan" James whispers against the boys lips, but loud enough for Kendall to hear, "do you think he wants us to fuck him?"

Kendall chokes on his spit, losing the ability to breathe.

He's dreaming he's dreaming he's dreaming.

"Fuck, I love the sound he makes when he chokes... Wanna make him choke Logie?"

Logan grins, pushing James off him and jumps up from the desk. He approaches Kendall like a lion stalking its pray, and Kendall is completely paralysed with fear.

"Aw he's so scared" Logan smirks, grabbing Kendall's hair and shoving his head backwards.

Kendall gasps, half in fear and... Half if pleasure.

"Well loosen up a bit babe, can't fuck your mouth when you're sitting up here"

Kendall lets Logan shove him down onto his knees, the word "let" being used loosely here.

"Open up darling" Logan coos, unzipping his pants and shoving them down to his ankles. When Kendall doesn't oblige, Logan grunts angrily, running his palm across Kendall's cheek almost tenderly, but not for long, as the small hand is quick to slap him so hard he's head jerks to the side and tears spring to the corner of his eyes.

"What the -"

Kendall's complaints are cut short by another slap to the face, Logan grabbing his chin and running his thumb over Kendall's bottom lip; forcing them to part.

Kendall's not going to show them any form of satisfaction, he's not going to reveal that being hit makes his cock fucking throb, or Logan's dick being shoved in his face makes his mouth water.

"Open. Up" a voice growls in his ear from behind, and he jumps at the voice and the hands now either side of his head.

He gasps at the pain shooting through his scalp, causing his lips to part and Logan to seize his opportunity.

Kendall chokes instantly, his mouth not prepared for this and his throat screaming as Logan thrusts forward with force.

"Oh - fuck - that's right baby" Logan groans. "Guide him James"

James bites down on Kendall earlobe, tightening the grip he has on the blondes head. Logan stills the movement of his hips, and Kendall uses this opportunity to try and catch his breath.

But this relief is short lived.

James uses his grip to bring Kendall's head forward, pushing him further onto Logan than Logan himself could thrust.

Kendall can't breathe, he can't see; the tears burning in the corner of his eyes and his throat screaming in protest.

"Push him harder - further" Logan moans, and if Kendall could, he would be crying in protest over the shear physics of such a request.

Impossible.

But James disagrees.

He pushes Kendall forward, deeper deeper until his nose his pressed into the base of Logan's cock and he starts to choke. And choke loud.

"You're going to make him - fuck - you're going to make him puke James" Logan laughs breathlessly.

"Hey it will be like that time with -"

"James. We don't speak of that" Logan groans, starting to thrust forward in motion with James' still fast working hands on Kendall's head.

Kendall can't take it anymore; he grips Logan's hips roughly for leverage and uses all his strength to push himself off.

"Please, stop" Kendall gasps, trying to catch his breath and failing miserably.

Kendall already feels like a mess. He knows there's saliva fucking dripping down his chin and to the floor, and he feels like the sluts he's watched in porno, taking guilty pleasure in watching them be used and abused.

James and Logan seem to share this same pleasure.

James pulls harshly on Kendall's hair, making the blonde whine.

"And who said it was ok to stop? Did you hear us giving permission?"

"N-no - but - please I - FUCK!"

Kendall is met with another strike across the face from Logan, and it has him lunging forwards and James holding him tighter to stop him from collapsing.

"You" Logan grunts, sticking his fingers in Kendall's mouth and almost ripping his jaw open, "will be done when I say you're done. Got it?"

Kendall chokes on Logan's fingers, looking up at the brunette with watering green eyes and hopes that maybe it he looks desperate enough they'll let him go.

Kendall's not fooling himself even slightly.

Without another word, Logan removes his hand and replaces it with his now leaking cock, not wasting any time in ramming down Kendall's throat and laughing breathlessly at the blonde's chokes and protests.

"Ngh - fuck - yes" Logan groans, thrusting forward faster and faster until Kendall is gagging and spluttering and his lungs are void of air.

"Yes, shit, James I'm gonna - let him breathe for a second"

James obliges, using his grip on Kendall's hair to pull him off and grinning at the blonde's gasps and whines.

Kendall tries to breathe, letting the air fill his lungs and relishing in every second of relief he can.

Logan wraps a hand around his cock, pumping quick and fast and throwing his head back. Moans and "fuck's" escape his lips, and it's not long before he's coming, hot and hard all over Kendall's face.

Kendall closes his eyes and parts his lips, letting Logan cover him completely. He feels the salty substance dripping from every inch of him. He feels it in his eyebrows, running down his nose, escaping in the gap of his lips, and dribbling down his chin and onto his chest and the floor.

Kendall groans when James' teeth sink down into his neck, grunting out, "I want to fuck you so bad"

Kendall whines and doesn't attempt to protest when James turns his head and smashes their lips together. Kendall lets his eyes close and a moan escape his throat, but there is nothing romantic about this kiss. It's all anger and fire and teeth and tongues and like everything, James is completely dominating Kendall's mouth. When Kendall starts to fall into James' embrace, the brunette pulls off quickly pushing on the blonde's chest to create distance between them.

"I think it's time for something new" Logan grunts, recapturing Kendall's attention, grabbing him by his tie and dragging him to his feet.

Logan shoves Kendall backwards until he falls into the desk at the front of the room, and the room falls silent. James and Logan stare at him hungrily, and Kendall's beyond the point of feeling embarrassed anymore.

"So here's the thing" James says slowly, leaning over to start unbuttoning Logan's shirt. "We want to fuck you, hard"

Kendall shivers.

"And we know you want us to fuck you, hard" Logan adds, letting James pull off his shirt and toss it to the floor.

"And we're excited for you to be a tight little virgin for us, which means we don't want to kill you"

Kendall's completely lost, and to be honest his attention isn't completely focused by the way James and Logan rid their clothes painfully slow.

"See, we're nice guys" James grins, pulling Logan in front of him and wrapping his arms around the shorter boys middle and resting his chin on his shoulder. "And we don't want to hurt you... Too bad"

"What James is trying to say" Logan drawls, "is that you need to be prepared for us"

"So come over here and do it then" Kendall breathes, causing James and Logan to raise their eyebrows and laugh.

"Well, look who's getting bossy" Logan laughs before shifting his expression back to serious. "No, blondie, we're not going to give you the satisfaction. Instead, you're going to put on a little show for us"

Kendall raises a cum dripping eyebrow, and James smirks.

"We know you probably fantasise about us, our names getting screamed into your pillow as you finger fuck yourself"

Kendall takes in a sharp breath, words failing to find him, even though any words he would say would be lies.

"Just what we thought" Logan grins. "So blondie, going to fuck yourself for us now?"

Kendall doesn't know what to do. I mean sure, he knows physically what he does every night and how it works, but there's no way in hell he is doing it in front of them for their sick entertainment.

James growls, "remember when I punched you on your first day? Don't make me do it again"

Kendall swallows the lump in his throat and out of fear more than anything else, begins to take off his clothes.

"Leave on the tie" Logan says in a low voice, and Kendall complies. Shredding the material from his skin and letting it fall to the floor.

Kendall feels impossibly exposed in front of their hungry stares.

"Fuck, look at him" James breathes into Logan's ear, "maybe you should let him fuck you Logie"

Logan scoffs. "Yeah right. I only bottom for you"

"Aww don't I feel special" James laughs, tilting Logan's chin back to kiss him almost lovingly.

Logan wraps an arm around James' neck, pulling him in closer and closer until the kiss is deep, heated and needy.

Their distraction is cut short when they hear a moan from the front of the classroom, and for the first time since they entered the room; they're speechless.

Kendall got up on the desk and spread his legs wide, moaning when his hand found the base of his cock and started to pull slowly. He's hard, almost impossibly so, and he feels like he could just come right this second.

Whilst the back of his mind is screaming at him to be embarrassed and ashamed, he takes these moments for granted, knowing that if only for a minute; he is in control.

Kendall collects some of the cum still on his face on his long fingers, and resists the urge to smirk when he experimentally puts his finger in his mouth to suck on it hard, making both James and Logan moan. Kendall glides his hand down his body and spreads his legs wider, knees bent and feet flat on the table.

"That's right" James moans, "fuck yourself like you do when you're alone"

Kendall hisses slightly when he runs a finger around his entrance, taking a deep breath and shuddering when he presses said finger inside slowly.

"Shit" Kendall gasps, trying to get comfortable. He's only done this once or twice before, only when he was desperate and he needed anything to simulate the feeling of Logan and James slamming deep inside of him, although he grants cum as being a better lubricant than his own saliva.

Kendall adds another finger, starting to work his wrist at a quick pace and lean backwards slightly on the desk.

James and Logan try not to lose it. They watch the blonde, his long fingers disappearing inside his body and moan at the look on his face. Lips parted, hair messy, cheeks flushed pink and these delicious breaths and gasps escaping his lips. There is cum still sliding down his face, mixing in with the blondes own sweat and tears that remain from Logan's brutal throat fucking.

"One more one more babe" James breathes, moving his hand down Logan's front and wrapping it around the shorter male's now painfully hard erection.

Both Kendall and James groan. Kendall from slipping a third finger inside his body, and James from the way Logan grinds his ass back into James dick.

"Shit, oh, shit" Kendall gasps when he brushes over his prostate, lifting an arm to his face to bite down on his wrist and stop himself from screaming.

"James" Logan almost whines, "Please let me fuck him now"

"Fuck, I don't know if I can handle watching you go first"

Logan groans. "Well fuck James, it's not like we can fuck him at the same -"

James and Logan fall silent, both hitting the same realisation and starting to grin wickedly.

Kendall's almost so far gone he doesn't notice when James approaches him, eyes finally snapping open when a strong hand grabs him by his tie and jerks him up and off the table.

Kendall whimpers at his fingers being ripped from him, and stumbles helplessly when James pulls him across the room by his tie.

The scene is not unfamiliar from that of pulling around ones dog. The only difference being, dogs are treated nicer.

"Bring him to me" Logan murmurs almost seductively, reaching out to take the tie in his hands and pull Kendall on top of him.

"Straddle him" James commands, and Kendall does what he's told. Like the good little submissive bitch he is soon becoming.

Kendall fastens his legs on either side of Logan's hips, looking down at the brunette boy whose eyes are blown wide with lust and desire. It makes Kendall moan.

"He's so ready for this" James almost moans himself, getting on the table behind Kendall.

"Ok babe" James whispers into Kendall ear, "what you're going to do, is fuck yourself down onto Logan. Think you make manage that?"

Kendall nods feebly, placing his hands on Logan's chest to lift himself up. James takes a hold of his hips, giving Kendall one, two, three seconds to prepare himself before he brings the boy down on Logan with a slam.

Kendall screams out in agony, falling back on James' chest as the tall boy wraps his arms around Kendall's front to hold him steady.

Kendall's crying and he's screaming and he's shouting and he's moaning and this is too much. Too much. He didn't know it would be like this, didn't know it would feel like someone ripping him apart from the inside until he felt like he was drowning.

"Oh god, so fucking tight, James you have to, fuck" Logan pants, digging his nails into Kendall's hips hard enough to bruise.

Kendall's barely used to it when James orders him to go harder, forces him to go harder, making Kendall sob and scream. And soon he can't take it, can't take watching the blonde be destroyed whilst he has no part in it.

"Ready for more baby?" James says almost lovingly, but Kendall doesn't miss the wickedness and the malice dripping from his tongue.

And truthfully, Kendall doest think he can take more. But there are no options here.

"FUCK!" Kendall cries out when he feels two fingers join Logan's member inside of him, working in sync and perfect time and making Kendall scream.

"Ngh, listen to him" James grunts, working his fingers quickly inside of Kendall. "Screaming like a whore"

And Kendall knows they're right. Knows he is nothing but a whore to them. Something to be used and had fun with before it's left out in the trash.

Kendall sighs a slight cry of relief when James removes his fingers, feeling more comfortable with just Logan filling him.

_'Comfortable'_ being used lightly.

"Ok babe, this might hurt... a bit" James laughs breathlessly, and Kendall would stop and think about what he's saying but instead, he screams.

"JAMES!" He yells, falling down into Logan and stilling the motion of his hips as James has now entered him too, joining Logan so their dicks slide together and fill Kendall to the point of torture.

Kendall sobs into Logan's chest, and the shorter boy raises a hand to run his fingers softly through the blonde locks. Kendall lifts his gaze, tears falling from his eyes as he looks at Logan, who is giving him the smallest of smiles.

"Hey, it's ok" Logan whispers, pulling Kendall in towards him to seal their lips together.

If Kendall wasn't thinking about the excruciating pain he is experiencing, he would lose himself in this kiss. Lose himself in the way Logan kisses him softly and sweetly, the way his fingers card Kendall's hair gently and the way he holds him tightly.

If Kendall didn't know any better, he would say Logan was actually being... nice.

"Ok ok that's enough Logan, don't fall in love with him or anything" James says with a shaky breath and a laugh, feeling like he is suffocating from the tight tight heat that envelops his cock.

Logan removes his lips from Kendall's, glancing up at James quickly to make sure the brunette isn't watching before he lifts his lips up slightly to kiss Kendall's nose and whisper, "it's going to be ok. I've got you"

Kendall nods, dropping his head back down into Logan's chest and clutching at the shorter boys sides to keep himself steady. He feels like he is on fire, like paper being burned, or skin stretched too thin over bones. He feels like he's drowning and suffocating and dying and yet as James starts to move, Logan pushing upwards to meet his pace, Kendall feels his stomach tighten and his dick ache.

Logan brings a hand between their hot, sweaty bodies to wrap around Kendall's cock, letting his hand relieve Kendall of some of his pain and distract him if only for a minute.

"_Yes" _Kendall gasps softly, teeth nipping at Logan's pale skin and his eyes shutting tightly.

Both James and Logan take this as consent to go faster, push harder, and make Kendall scream.

"Oh fuck blondie" James grunts, snapping his hips forward as much as the tight heat will allow, "So fucking tight, so good, fuck. Do you like this? Like us fucking owning you?"

Kendall nods helplessly against Logan's chest, continuing to pepper kisses across the boys skin and revelling in how soft it is to try and distract himself.

James tightens his grasp on Kendall's hips, something deep and he's not sure what boiling deep inside of him at the way the blonde kisses _his _best friend, and Logan's hands buried deeply in Kendall's hair to pull him in closer closer closer.

James wraps his hand around Kendall's neck, grabbing at the tie that still hangs from his neck and twists it around the back slowly.

And without warning he pulls, hard.

Kendall flies off Logan's chest and back into James, eyes wide and all air being completely cut from his lungs.

"J-James!" He tries to choke, the sound coming out as weak and broken.

His hands fly to his neck, trying to pull at the material as he gasps but James is gripping hard, with no intentions of letting go.

"James..." Logan breathes, trying to glare at the taller brunette, but losing himself in the way this new position has Kendall rocking his hips down in that perfect way. "We don't – shit – we don't want to actually kill him"

Kendall is starting to question whether or not that's actually true.

James laughs, "He loves it, don't you?"

Kendall's couldn't even nod if he wanted to, breath and words failing him, and the quickening pace of both James and Logan's hips making his chest heave for another reason entirely.

James loosens his grip, barely, but enough so that Kendall has access to some air, and Logan's hand works quickly on his member.

With each thrust they rip him open more and more and more, and when both of their cocks start to jab at his prostrate, Kendall loses it.

Kendall moans and he pants and he screams and he gasps and every swear word known to man falls from his lips. His fingernails dig into Logan's chest, and he finds himself beginning to rock his hips in time with them, all three boys working in sync and rhythm. Together they are the perfect level of give and take, push and pull, and Kendall feels like he is going to cry.

Kendall would gasp '_harder' _if he could, but he feels the request would be impossible, as James is slamming into him almost impossible fast from behind and Logan is rocking upwards in perfect time. It's too much, way too much, and as James pulls harder at the tie around his neck and Logan squeezes tighter on his cock, Kendall is shouting and he's coming, hard.

"_LoganJamesFuckShitOhmygodYes FuckJamesLogan!"_

The words roll and fall from his tongue, and he is panting Logan's chest white in thick hot stripes.

"Holy fuck!" James pants, his head falling in between Kendall's shoulder blades and his teeth digging into the blonde's skin.

Kendall tightens around them from his orgasm, making it impossible for them all to breathe, and James and Logan are coming apart at the seams, completely and entirely. James could be first, or even Logan, but its mere seconds dividing their grunts and their yells, filling Kendall until he is full.

James releases his grip on Kendall entirely, making the boy fall back down into Logan. Logan catches him in his arms and laughs breathlessly, holding the blonde close and not caring for the cum that sticks between their bodies.

"Oh god, Logan, oh god" Kendall whispers into the brunette's ear, not even aware really of what he is saying, just taking comfort in the hand carding through his hair and the other running smooth circles into his back.

Kendall winces when James pulls out and Logan follows, suddenly feeling empty and completely void.

"Shit" James almost whistles, leaning back to look at the cum that is leaking from Kendall's entrance, He collects some with his fingers, not hesitating to dip his fingers inside of Kendall and making the blonde groan.

"Please, no more" Kendall breathes, and James delivers him a hard strike to his ass, making him yelp into Logan's chest.

"Calm the fuck down" James says angrily, rolling his eyes, "I just wanted to do this"

James reaches a hand around to Kendall's front, making the blonde's lips part and sticking his fingers inside his mouth.

Kendall instantly gags, James' long fingers slick with the cum from his own ass making him feel dirtier than he already felt. And he thought that was impossible.

"Mm that's hot" Logan laughs tiredly, running his hands down Kendall's back and squeezing his ass gently.

Kendall diligently licks and sucks James' fingers clean, sighing in relief when James removes them and his mouth his free.

Kendall feels exhausted, used, and spent and he wants nothing more than to shower for 500 years before crawling into his bed and never leaving. But for now, he is content with laying his head on Logan's chest, listening to the ever slowing thumpthumpthump of his heart and trying to match it with his stick heavy breaths.

"Don't go to sleep on me" Logan smiles into Kendall's hair, placing soft kisses along Kendall's cheek and jaw.

"Mmm I won't" Kendal mumbles, pulling himself in closer to the boy and kissing his neck gently.

James jumps up from the table, turning away and trying to stop himself from punching the wall. He can't stand to look at the blonde for another second, and if he does he's going to be punching more than just walls.

He knows Logan does this, knows that no matter how bad things are, how depraved, it always ends in soft presses of lips to skin and tangled limbs. He knows that the shorter male can't stop himself from being caring and loving and James really shouldn't hate him for it. And well, he doesn't when it's with him.

"Sorry for slapping you" James hears Logan mumble, Kendall replying with a soft "mms'okay"

James finds his clothes from the floor, pulling them on quickly and quietly before turning back around. His heart almost dies in his chest when he see's Logan and Kendall kissing gently and lazily, fingers locked in hair and dimples mirroring one another.

"Logan, are you coming?" James grunts, distracting the two boys on the table.

"Mm what?" Logan replies, disconnecting his and Kendall's lips but not straying his chocolate eyes from the blonde's beautiful emerald.

"Fucking hell, nothing. See you later"

Logan doesn't even notice the door slamming.

And as they lay there, bodies tired and spent and relishing in these last few moments before they get up and everything goes back to normal, Kendall smiles softly against Logan's chest, knowing that even though tomorrow he will be sore and sport so many different bruises and marks; it was definitely worth it.

And he prays it doesn't take another 5 months, 2 weeks, 4 days for it to happen again.

* * *

**Oh um yeah I could sort of continue it if I wanted too?**

**Review**** and let me know what you thought? :)**

**(and don't judge me)**


	2. Don't Call Me Blondie

**A/N: Woah hey yeah hi hello, I decided to continue. I enjoy writing it too much (only slightly concerning) and you guys obviously enjoy reading it too much (naughty) so you know... yolo! **

**No.**

**Anyway.**

**Yeah so um 7,000 words to 2,000 words is kind of dog of me hey? But this is mostly just a filler chapter. Sort of. Idk. There's not really going to be a huge plot so its not like I need to do much. That's a lie. I need to shut up its 3:00am. **

**But yeah there's just some smut for you. Good old phone sex. Who doesn't love phone sex? It's not awkward at all... Well it's awkward in real life anyway, I feel like it's better in fics lol. **

**LOVE YOU!**

**P.S Bold is text messages and italics (mostly) are Logan on the phone. **

**P.P.S This is just Kendall and Logan in this chapter. No jims. But he's coming back dont worry! Coming back with vengeance... And I promise I'm not playing favourites... Cross my heart.**

**P.P.P.S This is awful. I should have given you better... **

* * *

"Kendall!" His mother gasps the moment he walks in the room.

He had been dreading this. But it's not like he expected it any different.

"Kendall Knight don't you walk away from me!" She says angrily, forcing the boy to stop on the stairs and sigh.

"Yes Mom?" He asks, turning around tentatively.

Jennifer Knight practically stomps up to him, stopping at the foot of the stairs to glare at her son up and down before her eyes begin to soften.

"Honey" she says slowly, "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall feigns innocence, running a hand through his matted hair that he is desperately hoping doesn't contain any traces of dried cum.

"Are you being bullied Kendall?" She asks gently, causing Kendall to sigh.

"No of course not"

But that might not be true, he's not even sure.

"But honey you've got these _marks _all over you and -"

"It's nothing" Kendall says bluntly, "honestly Mom. Just getting a bit rough with Carlos in gym"

She nods slowly, but Kendall can see through her eyes she doesn't believe a word, but he retreats up the stairs before she gets a chance to get another word in.

Kendall wants to collapse down on his bed and never move, but it's for that reason he showers first. Washing off every trace of Logan and James that he can. But it's not enough. He can still feel them on his skin, hot and burning.

With a feeble attempt of saying he's not hungry to his Mom, Kendall curls up into his sheets and hides under the covers, bringing his cell phone to his face with one eye squinting to stare at the bright screen as he checks his messages.

Carlos. Carlos. Stephanie. And a number he doesn't recognise.

**"Hey. This is Kendall right?"** It says simply, and Kendall replies quickly with a **"yeah. Who's this sorry?"****  
**  
He barely has to wait two seconds for a reply, which is lucky, considering that any moment now he will succumb to the sandman and be out cold.  
**  
"It's Logan ;)"**

Kendall's eyes go wide. And he reads the message, once, twice, five times before it really sinks in.

**"Hi..."** He replies with shaky fingers, holding the phone to his chest and trying to calm his rapidly increasing breath.  
**  
"Want to know something funny?"**

Kendall gulps. **"What?"**

**"I didn't know your name till about half an hour ago lol"  
**  
How funny. Of course they didn't. Of course they fucked him, stole his virginity, and didn't even know his name. Kendall's feels amazing.

**"Oh. Yeah. Um hi?"**

**"Hi Kendall :)"**

**"How did you get this number?"**

**"Just had to text a couple of people, no big deal"**

**"Oh. Right"**

Kendall's feels like an idiot. He is an idiot.

**"Do you want to meet me Kendall?"**

**"What when?"**

**"Now"**

Kendall blanches, grabbing the sheets in his fist and cursing under his breath.

**"Ahh I'm in bed... Sort of tired"**

**"Sounds hot. Maybe I could come over?"**

Kendall rolls over and buries his face into his pillow, letting out what can only be described as a muffled groan, combined with what might be repeated murmurs of _"no no no"_but now Kendall's not even sure what's going on.

When his phone buzzes from beneath his chest he reluctantly fishes it out and brings it to his tired eyes.

**"Please Kendall?"**

**"What, you didn't get enough this afternoon?"**

**"Don't be a bitch"**

**"Whatever. You like it when I'm a bitch"**

**"Mmm this is true... But you're not going to be my little bitch tonight then?"**

**"I think more than anything, my ass couldn't take it"**

Kendall almost laughs at himself. Almost.

**"That's why I want it"**

**"Are you like always horny or..."**

**"Aren't you?"**

Kendall's not going to dignify that with an answer. Instead he's going to think of something funny, something witty, something -

**"Kendall, I want to fuck you again"**

Oh.

Kendall's about to reply with trembling hands, but when the phone begins its high pitched ring and the words "Incoming Call" flash bright and loud, his eyes go wide and he's not sure if his heart has stopped or it's beating out of its cage.

"H-Hello?" Kendall breathes into the receiver, voice so small and fragile.  
_  
"Hey Blondie"_

Ugh. Kendall can hear his grin through the phone. Can see those dimples and those straight white teeth in a lopsided smile.

He needs help.

Kendall takes a deep breath, letting his eyes close. "Hey what's up?"

_"My dick? Oh is that too forward? "_Logan chuckles.

"Ugh... Well you did say you were horny" Kendall chuckles in return, the sound about half as strong as he would have wished.

_"Very much so blondie... Are you going to help me out?"  
_  
"Stop calling me blondie"

_"I'll stop calling you blondie if you can make me cum over the phone"_

Kendall shoots his hand to his mouth to stop the gasp that so desperately wishes to escape. "Yeah? And how am I supposed to do that?"

_"Well that's hardly my job... Hey, remember when James and I fucked you?"  
_  
"Oh no I'd forgotten what happened 5 hours ago"_  
_  
_"Mm so fucking sassy. I like that"_

"I thought you liked me being your submissive bitch? Make up your mind" Kendall half grins, trailing his finger tips up and down his torso and stomach.

_"Well that's the thing... I kind of like it when you fight for it... It was cute when you tried to get us to stop, tried to get me to stop fucking your throat... Shit. I could have those lips wrapped around my dick right now. So fucking wet and soft.."  
_  
"Fuck" Kendall moans, digging the heel of his palm into the now painful erection in his boxers.

_"Are you hard blondie? Hard for me?"_

"Ugh yes" he grunts in reply, gasping when he brings his hand below the waistband.

_"Tell me what I would be doing to you if I was in your bed right now"_Logan commands, his breath heavy and deep.

"I d-don't -"

_"Tell me"_

"Fuck. You'd have me on all fours, your hands clawing and digging at my back and hips"

_"Ngh - yes"_

"You'd be fucking into me so hard the bed would be hitting against the wall, but you can't hear that, not over my moans anyway"

When all Kendall hears is heavy breathing, he continues, his hand quickening its pace up and down his member.

"_'Harder' _I would moan, grinding back onto your dick and fuck – shit, _Logan_"

Kendall is almost panting now, picturing Logan slamming inside of him deep and hard. But it's not enough. It's not the real thing.

_"Fuck, I would bring my fingers dragging up your back until my hands wrapped around your neck, squeezing way too fucking tight and pulling you up into me"_

"Shit – yes – please" Kendall breathes in almost a strangled moan, thrusting his hips forward into his hand.

He needs more more more.

_"Scream my name, fuck, do it"_

Kendall's not even thinking of his little sister down the hall, or his Mom just down stairs when he starts almost chanting, _"Logan Logan Logan", _the sounds getting louder and his skin getting hotter.

_"That's right, ugh that's right, say you want me, say you want me to fuck you"_

"Yes yes, I want you to, I want you to f-fuck me" Kendall gasps, rolling his hips forward and arching his back off the bed as he feels the heat pool in his stomach and the sweat rolling in beads down the side of his face. "I want you to fuck me so hard, again, I want you to fuck me tomorrow, whilst James watches"

_"Holy fuck" _Logan whispers breathlessly into the phone, and Kendall knows Logan is close. Can tell by the way he moans and gasps and whines. Shit. "_Yes, fucking yes that will happen"_

"Im all yours" Kendall almost sobs, collecting the precum from his leaking cock on his fingers before letting them circle and run against his already abused entrance. "All fucking yours Logan"

Kendall cries out when he presses two fingers inside himself, wasting no time in thrusting down on them and jabbing at his prostate.

"_Are you close? Going to cum for me?" _Logan pants.

"Fucking my fingers and pretending they're you" Kendall whines, "But it's not f-fucking enough. Need you, need you inside of me, need you"

_"Say you're mine"_ He hears Logan almost growl, _"Say you're all mine, please, do it"_

"All yours all yours" Kendall groans before one final thrust of his fingers and stroke of his cock has him coming with a shout and a groan, biting down on his bottom lip so hard the taste of metal and salt explode onto his tongue.

He can hear Logan swearing and muttering and grunting on the other line, the other boy obviously finding his release and finding it hard.

"Shit, Logan" Kendall breathes into the phone, the rise and fall of his chest the only movement filling the dark room.

He's not sure how to feel in this point in time. Embarrassed? Ashamed? Or should he just enjoy the high for what it is? Who knows anything anymore.

_"Fuck"_ Logan exhales loudly, and Kendall can almost picture him in his bed... hair matted, chest heavy, skin hot and sweaty...

Kendall's_ not_ going to allow himself to get hard again. No no no.

_"Well, I'm very much looking forward to tomorrow... Fucking you in front of James should be fun"_

Kendall knows that if he could see him, Logan's lips would be curved upwards into a grin.

"Almost forgot I said that" Kendall sighs.

_"What, forgot what happened two minutes ago?"_

Kendall smirks at the irony.

"Fuck you"

_"No Kendall, fuck _you._ Tomorrow"_

"You know I could just like not come to school? Or avoid you."

_"Ha. We'll find you. But you'll find us first..."_

Kendall lets his lips tweak a smile as he rolls over to his side, letting his eyes drift shut and his breathing become deep.

_"You know what might be more fun?"_

"Mmm?"

_"I think I would rather watch James fuck you... I want to have a nice view of your pretty little face as he slams into you from behind."_

"Shit" Kendall moans into his pillows, "Im hanging up now"

_"Shame"_

"Shut up. See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Logan chuckles, and just before Kendall lets his phone slide from his face, he hears it; soft, quiet, and a smile etched into every syllable,

_"Goodnight, Kendall"_


	3. Keeps Me Warm

**A/N: Yep. You're reading this right. New chapter. I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore tbh. It's like 5am and just... Ok. I have work at 9am and I might shoot myself. But whatever whatever.**

**I would have posted this at least at a more reasonable hour, but I just spent about an hour stroking out about Kendall and Logan and that fucking "Love Triangle" bullshit that I really have no time for whatsoever. **

**Anyway yes, enjoy this chapter... I think I may have topped myself again in "dirtiest thing i've ever written". I don't know. There's a lot of hitting and choking and kendall being bound with his own belt so it's just... I think i need help lol.**

**And kisses for everyone who likes this and is reading it. I love you more than... Oh haha I told my wife Ashely once on tumblr, "I love you more than Kendall loves taking it up the ass... whoops no, no love is greater than that" **

**HOW FUNNY AM I?!1**

**Bye bye :)**

**P.S I am highly aware that in a normal school they wouldn't be able to get away with having such rampant sex is classrooms lolol.**

**P.P.S Chapter titles have like nothing to do with the chapter. I'm currently listening to Same Love by Macklemore so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Keeps Me Warm**

When one looks up the word _"awkward"_ in the dictionary, they are met with a definition revolving around the general idea of a situation or a task being uncomfortable or difficult. For Kendall Knight, he would define _"awkward" _as breakfast with his Mother.

Kendall had wanted to die. Literally. And in so many ways more than one. It was a tie between the shooting pain through his spine and his Mom asking him about the "noises" she heard coming from his bedroom the night before.

He concluded that the latter was the more awkward of the two.

"Kendall... I know when you're growing up you get a lot of... urges... and it's ok to -"

"Oh my god" Kendall choked into his bowl of cereal. "Stop where you're going with this right now Mom"

Kendall looked up into her soft green eyes that mirrored his own, and could tell that she knew. But knew what? That he had phone sex last night? ... With a guy?

"Honey..." She said slowly, "I know being a teenager there's some, ah, _things_, you want to do... And I can't stop you from doing them but at least try to keep it down? I just don't want your sister to have to listen to that sort of thing... And then come ask me about it."

Kendall wanted to die. He did. He was just waiting for the ground to swallow him whole, or his heart to give out, or just anything to release him from this torture.

"Ok Mom ok, enough" Kendall coughed, standing from the table as quick as his back would allow and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Just one more thing!" She had said suddenly before Kendall could limp out of the room. "Were you... Were you talking to someone last night when you, um, when you -"

"No!" Kendall blurted out way too quickly, "I mean, uh, no I was just um... I'm going to school now!"

And that was that.

For now.

Because for now, as Kendall walks through the school halls, his Mom and breakfast are the last thing on his mind. Between every class he keeps an eye out, his head snapping quickly when he catches a glimpse of brunette hair or broad shoulders. But he hasn't seen them, not once, and he's starting to stress.

"You ok? You seem kind of on edge?" Carlos asks softly at lunch, snapping Kendall out of his eyes darting around the room and looking to their table where there are two empty seats.

"Um yeah I um, yeah I'm fine" Kendall stutters, picking at the fries on his plate.

"Kendall you know you can talk to me right? I mean... You seem sort of off today... And you seem like you're in some sort of pain? And I just want to help"

Kendall turns his head to smile softly at Carlos, seeing nothing but concern on his friends face.

"Ok..." Kendall sighs, "I need... I need to tell you something"

"Oh what is -"

"But not here"

Kendall grabs Carlos' wrist and smiles quickly at their friends before he's pulling Carlos through the cafeteria and out into the hall.

"Kendall what is it?" Carlos asks as Kendall is pushing him into an empty classroom, scanning the room quickly and shutting the door behind them.

"Ok um ok" Kendall says nervously, letting Carlos sit back on one of the desks as he starts to pace. "Well ok I have a secret, and it's sort of huge, and I promised I wouldn't tell and they're going to kill me but if I don't tell someone I'm going to scream and -"

"Kendall!" Carlos shouts, jumping up and placing his hands on the blondes shoulders. "Just spit it out"

"Fine" Kendall sighs. "But you can't judge me alright? You have to promise to still be my friend"

"Of course!"

"Well um... I may or may not have... Ugh, ok, yesterday I had sex with James Diamond and Logan Mitchell..."

Kendall swallows the lump in his throat, shyly looking at Carlos and waiting for any sort of reaction. But Carlos looks like he's gone into shock.

"Y-you... You what?" Carlos whispers.

"Yeah well look it's kind of a long story and it's whatever but, like, on my first day I saw them at their lockers... And they were ah... Saying some suggestive stuff to each other and James got mad at me for just being there at the wrong time and it was stupid and he punched me and then shoved Logan up against the wall and kissed him and -"

"Shit, really!" Carlos gasps, putting his hand over his mouth. "So James and Logan are gay, oh my god!"

Kendall rolls his eyes with a groan, "that's so not the part of the story you should be shocked about. Ugh. Anyway. So yeah I became a bit obsessed with them and -"

"Duh. You stare at them like all the time" Carlos interrupts with a shrug, but shuts his mouth to let Kendall continue.

"Yeah whatever, shut up, they knew that and caught my attention yesterday at lunch... Anyway long story short, I left, they followed me, I had sex with them in a classroom and that's it... Oh well that and last night Logan and I had phone sex but yeah..."

Carlos looks like he's going to have a stroke. He stares at Kendall, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, and Kendall can tell there are a million and one questions that are about to come spilling from his mouth.

"Oh. My. God" Carlos breathes, eyes flickering over every inch of Kendall's face. "Oh my god you... And just... Wow! You have to tell me everything! Was it amazing? Like what did you do with three of you? So they're gay? YOU'RE gay! Oh my god. Are you going to hook up again? Who had sex with who? Did you bottom? Was James good because he looks like he would be good... All muscles and strong hands and soft hair and nice smile and -"

Kendall raises an eyebrow questioningly, beginning to chuckle softly when Carlos goes bright red.

"In answer to your questions... Yes it was amazing but... Weird. I'm not telling you what we did because that's _so_awkward. I assume they're gay, yes, or at least bi or whatever. I... I don't know if I'm gay... I guess I am wow. Um. I have no idea whether or not we'll hook up again... I mean the thing happened on the phone with Logan but that was... I don't know. And I am so not telling you who bottomed so don't even try."

"Because it was you" Carlos smirks, Kendall's blush being all the answer he needs.

"Shut up" Kendall mumbles, dropping his gaze down to his toes.

"Hey" Carlos says softly, putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder to capture his attention. "You know I don't judge you right? You're still Kendall. Nothing changes that"

"Thanks Carlos" Kendall smiles, pulling the shorter boy in for a hug and sighing into his shoulder.

"Well well well" Comes a voice from behind them, making Kendall jump about two feet in the air and out of Carlos' hold.

He's met with two oh so familiar faces, one leaning against the door with an almost angry smirk and the other just behind with a soft smile.

Kendall knew they would find him.

"What's going on here then?" James says slowly, his voice mocking and light, but Kendall can hear the anger that seethes beneath the surface.

"Um hi James" Kendall almost squeaks. Lame. "I was just chatting to my friend, Carlos"

"Yes, Carlos Garcia, I know who he is" James says in a bored voice, running his hand along the wooden desk at the front of the room.

"You know me?" Carlos says in a small voice, looking at James with frightened eyes.

"Of course" James scoffs. "We've been in the same classes since we were like 5"

"Oh I know but I thought -"

"Whatever. Shut up. Leave us now"

Carlos looks to be in complete and utter shock, finding it hard to breathe let alone find his legs to walk out of the room.

"Hey" Kendall says angrily, moving to stand in front of James. "Don't talk to him like that"

James smirks, titling his head to the side slowly and letting his eyes gaze over Kendall's face, before he snaps.

His arm snaps out like a cobra, fingers curling around Kendall's neck and squeezing tightly. James grins when Kendall instantly chokes for air, trying to claw at James' hand to release him.

Ripping his gaze from Kendall's face James looks over to Carlos, who looks so frightened it's almost cute.

"I said, leave us now" James smiles almost sweetly, tightening his grip on Kendall's neck which has the blonde squirming where he stands. "We have some... Business to attend to with Kendall"

"W-what are you - what are you going to do with him?" Carlos stutters, looking back and forth between James and Logan.

"Nothing he doesn't want, don't worry" Logan replies with a grin, speaking for the first time since he entered the room. "Seriously, go now Carlos. Kendall will be fine"

With one last pleading look to Kendall, Carlos leaves shutting the door behind him loudly and leaving the three alone.

The second the door is shut, James releases his grip on Kendall's throat, making the blonde gasp for air and stagger backwards.

"Oh Kendall I've missed you" James smirks, "what have you -"

James is cut off by a pair of lips smashed on his own, Kendall's to be exact. James doesn't even have time to question it, kissing Kendall back with force and need and gripping his hands at Kendall's waist hard enough to leave bruises. When Kendall's nimble fingers start to pull at the button James' shirt, the taller boy takes Kendall's hands in his and rips them from his body.

"Holy shit blondie" James breathes out, taking a step back. "I didn't know you missed me so much"

"I was angry" Kendall grunts, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Makes sense..." James says slowly, regaining his breath and smoothing down his school blazer.

Kendall sits back onto the desk behind him and puts his head in his hands, releasing a groan and mumbling something that not even he himself would understand.

Logan flickers a gaze to James quickly before he moves to Kendall's side and sits on the desk next to him. He places a tentative hand on Kendall's thigh, and uses the other to cup Kendall's cheek and lift his gaze.

"Hey" Logan says softly with a smile, but before he can say anything else Kendall throws his arms around his neck and presses their lips together quickly.

Logan doesn't question it, instwad snaking his arms around Kendall's back and pulling him in closer. Kendall moves up on the desk and hooks a leg over Logan's waist, positioning himself so he is now straddling the shorter boy and his hands and gripping tightly at his shoulders. Kendall rolls his hips down harshly, taking Logan's gasp as the opportunity to find Logan's tongue with his and instantly let Logan win the battle for dominance.

"Ever since" Kendall's breathes desperately between kisses, "last night. I." His hands start to make light work of the buttons on Logans shirt. "I wanted". His teeth graze along Logan's jaw. "I wanted the real thing. No words"

Kendall pushes Logan's shirt off of his shoulders, leaning back slightly to let his eyes rake over every inch of pale bare skin. "Fuck, you're so beautiful"

Logan grins, wrapping a hand around the back of Kendall's neck to smash their lips back together in an almost desperate need. Between his other hand and Kendall's long fingers, it doesn't take long until Kendall's shirt is off too, the blonde pushing Logan backwards on the desk until he is completely on top of him and straddling his waist.

James watches with angry eyes, unsure as to whether or not this is turning him on or making him furious. He decides on a bit of both, well, if the throbbing bulge in his boxers isn't testament enough then he's not sure what is.

"James" Kendall moans against Logan's lips, reaching out a hand in the brunette's general direction, and James knows exactly what he wants. "James come here"

James peels his jacket off quickly, along with his shirt, and moves until he is behind the blonde and wraps his hands around his front.

"Shit" Kendall moans, leaning back into James' touch and almost losing it when James bites down on his neck.

Not even aware of what he is doing, Kendall starts grinding down onto Logan, causing their covered erections to roll together and make them both moan.

"Fuck, need you guys" Kendall groans, "need you so bad"

"So fucking needy" James mumbles against Kendall's shoulder blade before biting down. "We shouldn't give in to you so quickly"

"Please, shit, please"

James reaches around Kendall's front to find the waist band of Logan's pants, making light work of the belt before tugging at the material. Kendall lifts himself slightly, as does Logan, letting James rid him of the useless article and the boxers with them. Logan moans at the exposure, the sound increasing in volume when Kendall rolls his hips forward.

"Get up" James grunts into Kendall's ear, not even waiting for the blonde to cooperate before he wraps his arms around his torso and drags him up.

Kendall gasps when he is pulled back into James, his ass grinding into James' erection and making them both moan. Logan stands quickly, pressing into Kendall's front until he is sandwiched between them both, and lips are pressed to almost every bit of his skin they can reach.

Surely, this must be heaven.

James kissing up Kendall's shoulder blade, and Logan up his front, and when they meet at the top; they grin. James wraps a hand around Logan's neck, pulling him in to join their lips together quick and hot, biting down on Logan's bottom lip and making them press into Kendall harder. Kendall rocks his hips forward into Logan's, making Logan break away from the kiss with a groan and looking at Kendall with hungry eyes before kissing him, hard.

Kendall lets James rip his belt from its loops, quickly dragging Kendall's pants down his body and tossing them to the side.

"Shit, James, what are you -" Kendall mumbles startled against Logan's lips as James takes a hold of both his hands and brings them behind his body.

"James!"

Kendall's eyes widen in shock when he feels his own belt tied around his wrists, binding them together and binding them hard. Kendall starts to pull against the restraints but it's useless, simply the harder he pulls, the harder it hurts the leather cutting into his wrists almost painfully.

Not even almost.

"So remember what I said I wanted..." Logan says with a smirk against Kendall's lips, leaning back to run his finger tips down Kendall's cheek. "I want to watch James fuck you remember?"

Kendall releases a pitiful sound of need, leaning forward as much as James will allow him to kiss Logan as hard as he can. Logan kisses back hungrily, locking his fingers in Kendall's hair tightly and pulling against James' hold. But James has no time for this, pulling Kendall backwards by his wrists and off Logan.

Logan moves around to the other side of the table, until he is opposite Kendall, almost laughing at the blonde and his confusion.

Kendall lets out a strangled cry and almost loses his footing when James shoves him forward with force, bending him over the table until his cheek hits the cold hard wood and his chest rises and falls rapidly against the desk.

Kendall lifts his eye line and almost chokes on his own breath, Logan's dick in his face and Kendall knows instantly what Logan wants.

"Well, it's not going to suck itself" Logan grins, running his fingers through Kendall's messy hair before gripping tightly and bringing his mouth forward.

Kendall wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the head, the taste of pre cum exploding on his tongue. His bound wrists and the desk make it almost impossible for Kendall to move forward anymore, and Logan knows this. Tightening his hold on Kendall's hair Logan thrusts forward into Kendall's mouth with force, his cock instantly hitting the back of Kendall's throat and making him gag.

"Oh shit" Logan breathes out, holding his hips forward and giving Kendall no choice but to take every inch of him. "Almost forgot how good this mouth felt"

Kendall would cry in protest if he could, the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes and his gag reflex not standing a chance. He coughs and chokes around Logan's length, and salvia starts to run from his mouth.

When Logan finally pulls back, Kendall gasps for air coughing up spit and not caring for the way it runs down his chin and onto the desk.

Logan barely gives Kendall a chance to recover before he thrusts back into the blonde's mouth, but this time snapping back and forth in perfect time and allowing Kendall the smallest of seconds to breathe. But Kendall will take what he can get.

Kendall cries out against Logan's cock when he feels a searing sharp pain on his ass, not needing to turn to know that James has struck him with a ruler.

"Glad there was one of these in the front desk" he can hear James smirk from behind him.

In between thrusts Kendall cries out loudly when James brings the ruler snapping down again, the pain almost worse than being slapped by a strong hand.

But maybe Kendall was wrong, or maybe James read his mind, as he replaces the ruler with his palm, bringing it striking down hard and the sound echoing through the room. Kendall lurches forward from the brunt of the hit, also effectively pushing Logan's dick further down his mouth and making his throat scream.

"I've decided..." James says slowly, running his hand smoothly over the now red skin. "That I'm going to hit you for every time you've pissed me off"

Kendall groans in what is almost fear, knowing that he's probably pissed James off more times than he can count on both hands.

"One. The first day we met and you eavesdropped"

Kendall whimpers as James hits him hard.

"Two. Staring at Logan and I for fucking months"

Hit.

"Three. Kissing Logan in front of me yesterday"

Hit.

"Four. Having phone sex with Logan last night"

Kendall feels this one extra hard, grateful Logan has stepped back and let him breathe as the tears fall from his eyes.

"And five. For telling Carlos. And don't even try tell us you didn't"

Kendall doesn't, taking what he hopes will be the last hit with no more than a whimper, resting his head sideways on the desk and trying to control his breathing.

And the worst thing about this whole situation?

He likes it. Likes the searing pain, likes the anger radiating from James' palm, likes the feeling of knowing he is all theirs; utterly and completely.

"Good boy" James smiles, running his hands over Kendall's back and behind gently before he leans forward and starts to place kisses down every knot in Kendall's spine. Getting lower and lower until he is kneeling and his tongue circles teasingly around Kendall's entrance.

"Fuck" Kendall gasps, wanting to bite down on the wood and positively scream when James' tongue is pressed inside him.

Kendall ruts his hips forward as much as the desk will allow, his aching member begging for any sort of friction. James grabs his hips and stops him from moving, continuing to thrust his tongue in and out quickly before letting it trail over the entrance once more.

"Please, don't stop" Kendall gasps, trying to move his hips backwards in search of that tongue, but finding nothing.

"Just calm down" James responds, rolling his eyes and standing back up.

James is about to spit into his hand before he gets a better idea, reaching around to Kendall's front and almost smacking him in the face, Kendall grunts as James smirks, collecting the salvia that still drips from Kendall's chin and running it over his hand.

"Perfect" James grins, giving Kendall's head once last shove into the desk before he pulls his hand back and runs it over his cock.

Kendall has no warning, none, and he practically screams when James thrusts into him. James doesn't even give him time to adjust, instead bringing his hips back and thrusting them forward at a rapid pace.

The pain Kendall was already feeling in his spine increases by a million, and he feels like he is going to die.

Maybe a bit over dramatic, but he feels that it's appropriate right now.

"Hey" a quiet voice says in his ear, and Kendall's lifts his head from the table to be met with soft brown eyes. "Remember I want to look at you?"

Logan smiles as he frames Kendall's face in his hands, bringing their lips together softly and kissing Kendall in a way he's almost never been kissed before. And he would love to lose himself in it, but James fucking him into the point of near oblivion is sort of distracting.

"Oh fuck me" Kendall moans into Logan's mouth, the brunette pulling back with a grin but not removing his hands from Kendall's face.

Kendall tries to drop his head, but Logan doesn't allow it, locking their emerald and chocolate gazes and holding it. So many things pass through Logan's eyes, and Kendall can't possibly pinpoint a single one.

"You look so good like this" Logan breathes, his hand wrapping around the base of his cock and stroking quickly. "If you only knew how beautiful you are..."

Kendall doesn't believe that, not for one second. He knows he looks a mess. Knows his hair is matted and strewn, his eyes tired and his cheeks red, and not to mention the salvia that remains on his mouth and down his chin. He is far from beautiful.

"Hey Kendall listen" Logan whispers against Kendall's lips, so quiet that Kendall's not so sure James would even be able to hear. "Please believe me alright? I think you're the most fucking beautiful person I've ever seen"

The absolute sincerity in Logan's eyes makes Kendall almost believe it, and for some reason, his heart starts to beat loudly in his chest, and that's not because James is still slamming into him hard and fast.

Kendall's about to say something stupid, he can tell, but with one hard thrust from James that has him jolting forward on the table, the words that come out instead are a combination of curses and moans.

"Yes, fuck, James" Kendall gasps, pulling hard against his belt, he wants to touch Logan so badly it aches.

But this is suppressed, suppressed by the way James snaps his hips at that perfect angle, that perfect rhythm, that perfect force, perfect perfect perfect.

James is perfect and Logan is perfect and everything is so fucking perfect that Kendall's going to scream.

So he does.

Without even a touch, Kendall is coming undone, and he's positively yelling and screaming and shouting and being so fucking loud he will be surprised if someone doesn't come knocking. He keeps his eyes locked with Logan's, and something passes between them, something electric and intense and Kendall feels like he is going to pass out. James' nails dig into his hip bones and with one or two or five more "fuck's" and "oh shit's" and copious amounts of grunting, James is pulling out before he cums. Kendall doesn't even question why, the answer soon being revealed as James cums all over his back.

Logan quickens the pace of his wrist over his cock, unable to watch both James and Kendall reach their limits and keep his own inside. He straightens up, still keeping one hand cupping Kendall's chin and with one final look into those large, bright emerald eyes, Logan is coming, and coming all over his new favourite thing.

Kendall's face.

Kendall closes his eyes and takes it, letting his lips part to catch any of the salty substance that he can with his tongue. His breath still rapid and his mind still blurring at the edges, he wonders if Logan coming on his face is going to be a regular thing.

Honestly? He doesn't mind, not one bit.

"Here" Logan grins, coming down off his orgasm and leaning over Kendall to run his fingers through James' cum along Kendall's back. "See what James and I taste like together"

Kendall parts his lips wider to let Logan put his fingers in mouth, not hesitating to nip lightly at Logan's skin and make him chuckle.

"You should taste it too" Kendall smirks with a tired voice, surprised when Logan actually takes his fingers from his mouth and pops them in his own.

"Mm delicious..." Logan laughs around his fingers, leaning down to kiss Kendall softly and let the cum on both their tongues intertwine.

Logan leans back and rests their foreheads together, smiling at Kendall before placing soft kisses over his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, and not caring for the cum that gets on his lips. Kendall is quick to kiss it off anyway.

Kendall sighs happily against Logan's lips when James undoes the belt from around his wrists, allowing him what he had wanted to do for what felt like a lifetime.

Touch Logan.

Kendall's hands go straight to his face, framing it perfectly and kissing him so hard he sees stars. He pulls Logan into him whilst he sits up on the desk, Logan wasting no time in wrapping his arms around Kendall's body and pulling them flush together.

James simply watches, and doesn't say a word. There are so many things he could say of course, so many things burning on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them.

He has a better idea.

"Hey Kendall" James coughs, breaking the two out of the bubble they had created for themselves.

Kendall turns to look at James, eyes widening for a split second in what James can only assume is fear.

"I was wondering if ah... Do you want to go out for dinner with Logan and I tomorrow night?"

Both Kendall and Logan stare, even Logan himself is questioning whether or not he heard that right.

"Really?" Kendall asks shyly, "Like as a, a –"

"A date? Yes"

"A threeway date?" Kendall awkwardly chuckles, unsure what to say.

"I guess? I'm not really sure what's going on at the moment to be honest... But I think it's only fair we get to know you better" James shrugs, moving closer to Kendall to brush his finger tips down Kendall's cheek.

"O-Ok sure, sounds good" Kendall almost whispers, his breath dying his lungs when James leans down to place the softest of kisses to his lips.

When James leans back he smiles, looking back and forth between Logan and Kendall and yeah...

_It's on._

* * *

**Omg what's on? What's James going to do?**

**:)**


	4. Oops

**A/N: I really shouldn't be updating this so fast. But whatevs. I really like writing it so... **

**Anyway. This chapter is kind of short and maybe shitty. I actually broke it up into two chapters because it worked better that way... Anyway that means I can update again soon because I have it waiting to go! Oh and I seem to be starting every chapter with Kendall and his Mum... idk why. We'll go with it. And you know this story isn't meant to have much real plot right? Right.**

**This chapter is completely inspired by Shary. Because she has a much dirtier mind that mine. Seriously, this was all her idea. So between talking to her and Renee I am slowly going to lose my mind. But hey, its because of them I post this shit so yeah. Love youuuuuuu**

**What else...**

**Literally there's a line in here I wrote, and once I wrote it I actually turned over and moaned into my pillow "that's so fucking dirty dgughghhhhh" and almost backspaced it... but I remained strong. **

**The line is: **_Kendall coughs up cum and spit on Logan's dick._

**Seriously... what is wrong with me.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**P.S I said I was going to be bringing Carlos more into it, and I am, I had this thing planned to actually bring him on the date but I changed my mind. But he's coming... Don't worry... **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Oops **

"So you're going out for dinner with... friends?" Jennifer Knight says casually, trying to not let her interest show.

"Yep" Kendall says awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot and staring out the window every two seconds.

"Which friends? Carlos? Stephanie? Tyler?"

"Ah... No. New friends..."

"Do I know them?"

"No?"

"How come I've never heard of them before?"

"Geez Mom can we stop with the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Honey, I'm glad you're paying attention in History class, but I'm just curious as to why I've never heard of these new friends. "

"Well that's why they're "new" friends"

"Don't get smart with me Kendall Knight" She snaps.

"Sorry Mom" Kendall sighs. "Can I go now?"

"Fine. Home no later than 11, yes?"

"But Mom it's a Friday and -"

"No later than 11"

"Fine"

Mother and son stare at one another for a moment, each waiting for the other to back down and break. It's not happening.

"Kendall..." Jennifer says finally, reaching out to place a gentle hand upon his arm. "If you're having any problems with anything or you're being pressured into anything I want you to know -"

Kendall could almost kiss something when his phone rings, instantly bringing it to his face and turning away from his Mom.

_"Time for our date Kindle"_he hears his new favourite voice grin, with his new favourite accent and new favourite everything.

Kendall is glad he turned his back to his Mom, so she can't see the way his lips turn into a smile, or the blush that tints his cheek, or maybe the way he gets giddy like a school girl.

"Are you outside?"

_"Yep. Don't make us wait!"_

Kendall hangs up the phone with a grin, taking a deep breath before turning back around and giving his Mom a convincing smile.

"Ok Mom see you later! Love you!" Kendall chirps, grabbing his wallet and keys before almost running out of the kitchen.

"Back by 11!"

* * *

"So, this is nice" Kendall muses, looking around the restaurant James and Logan brought him too.

There's still so much Kendall is learning about this city, and it seems every day he is going somewhere new and exciting, yet somehow it always makes him think of home. Makes him think of how simple and small everything was in Minnesota. Makes him think of going to the diner with his friends on a Friday, everyone knowing his name, everyone _wanting_to know his name.

Kendall's brought back to earth by a hand placed on his, looking down on the table to see Logan's fingers curled around his own.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asks softly, brown eyes gentle and warm. It makes Kendall's heart scream.

"Home. As in Minnesota home"

"You're from Minnesota?" James asks from his other side, causing Kendall to rip his eyes from Logan's and smile at the taller boy.

"Yep. Lived there my whole life"

"That's cool" James responds with a slight nod of his head, "why did you move to California?"

Kendall lifts his free hand to his face to rub at his forehead. "Ahh... It's complicated. Long story. I don't want to bore you"

"You could never bore me" Logan smiles, leaning forward to press his lips to Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall is so confused. Logan confuses the shit out of him. But not as much as James does.

He just... He just doesn't get them. Why they choose to be so nice one minute, making his heart melt, and then they'll turn around and slap him across the face; just doesn't make sense.

Kendall's not sure who to look at. He's being bombarded with sweet smiles and kind eyes and a thumb brushing across his knuckles and it's too much. He prefers it when they're being assholes.

"I just wanted to say..." Kendall says slowly, taking his hand from Logan's and putting both hands under the table, "thank you for taking me out"

James almost does a spit take on his water and Logan swears under his breath as Kendall places a hand on each of their thighs. They both glare at the blonde and his playful smirk as he starts to rub circles into the material of their jeans.

"What are you doing?" James hisses.

"You guys don't want me to say thank you?" Kendall pouts, now palming them both and grinning at their growing erections.

"Fuck, Kendall, just, we're in a public place" Logan groans as the heel of Kendall's palm digs into his groin.

"Well then you'll just have to be quiet wont you?" Kendall smiles innocently. "Oh will you look at that... I've dropped my napkin"

Kendall bends down until he is half under the table, using the opportunity to be quick and subtle and slip under the large table cloth that now hides him.

"Holy fuck what is he - shit" James groans, hands fisting at the table cloth and body stiffening.

Keeping one hand on Logan, Kendall drags down the zip on James' jeans, leaning forward to press his mouth to James' boxers and make him squirm.

Kendall has them right where he wants them, watching them writhe and hearing their groans. He will take what control he can get.

"Is he blowing you?" Logan mutters angrily under his breath, eyes darting around the room to make sure no one has noticed the boy who just has just disappeared.

"He's - fuck - he's being a tease about it but he's getting there and - _shit_"

James' fist comes slamming down on the table when his jeans and boxers are tugged from his hips and a pair of lips wrap themselves around his cock.

The tables around them look over and glance at the handsome tall boy whose eyes are closed and lips are snagged between teeth. But like most human beings, they turn a blind eye. Choosing to ignore what is right in front of them.

"Oh man... You're not going to keep quiet" Logan chuckles, trying to keep his own restraint in check as Kendall's palm still continues to grind through his jeans at his now painful erection.

"Yeah well - fuck - I can keep quieter than you. We both k-know you can't keep quiet for shit" James laughs breathlessly, reaching a hand under the table to fist through blonde locks.

"Wanna bet?"

Kendall can hear them taking above the table, but he's barely paying attention. Instead, his mouth focuses on taking as much of James as he can, letting his cock hit the back of his throat and making him suppress a gag. When James' fingers tangle in his hair and pull harshly, Kendall lets the brunette make the pace, almost lifting his hips up out of his seat to slam into the blonde's mouth.

Kendall tugs on the waistband of Logan's jeans, hoping he is conveying he wants the shorter boy to move over to the chair next to James'.

From above the table, Logan takes the hint. Shifting across into Kendall's seat next to James and biting down on his tongue when he feels his boxers be tugged from his hips and his cock exposed.

Long fingers wrap around his length, wasting no time in beginning to pump up and down; making him moan, and moan loud.

"Shut. Up" James laughs, biting back a moan of his own. "Oh shit, Kendall stop"

James pulls harshly on Kendall's hair when he sees the waitress approach their table, a bright smile on her lipstick stained lips and her blonde hair falling off her shoulders.

"Hi!" She says sweetly, "My name is Rosie and I will be your server for this evening. Can I get you guys any drinks to start with?"

"Shit!" Logan gasps, shooting a hand to his mouth and gripping at the table cloth.

Rosie looks at him in shock, unaware of the blonde boy under the table who now has Logan's dick in mouth and is taking every inch he can.

"Are you ok sir?" Rosie asks, looking back and forth between the two attractive boys.

Logan almost loses it when Kendall lets his tongue trail agonisingly slow up the underside of Logan's length, making him squirm.

"Can you... Ngh, can you come back in a few minutes Rosie?" Logan almost groans at the poor girl, and she is quick to give them a nervous smile and run off.

"Kendall I swear to god" Logan almost growls, taking the blonde by surprise and thrusting his hips upwards.

Logan can hear Kendall cough, but whatever, he deserved it.

Kendall moves back to James, wasting no time in bobbing his head and down and can tell the brunette is close by the way his fingers tighten in his hair and his cock twitches in his mouth.

His hand works quickly on Logan, his thumb collecting the pre cum on the tip and sliding it back down. Both boys are moaning and breathing like crazy, trying to hold in the shouts and groans that want to so desperately come out.

Kendall comes off James with a pop, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand and leaning back. His hands work in time on each of their lengths, and the smirk on his lips grows as they both start to shift in their seats and bunch the table cloth in their fists.

When Kendall knows they are mere seconds away from releasing he stills his hand on Logan and squeezes on the base of his cock. He thinks he hears Logan shout but he's not sure, instead his mouth is on James, one more suck being all it takes before James is cuming in his mouth hot and hard. Kendall swallows every drop, wishing to take his time to work his lips over every inch of James' dick, but it's not long before a pair of hands are in his hair, pulling so hard he has to resist the urge to cry out in pain. Logan's hands thrust his mouth onto his length, making sure Kendall takes every inch of him, right until he can feel his cock at the back of Kendall's throat and holding it there.

When Logan cums, Kendall almost loses it. The hot white substance hits the back of his throat immediately, giving Kendall no chance to breathe or even no option as to whether or not he will swallow. Kendall coughs up cum and spit on Logan's dick, and if he still had proper functioning use of his vocal chords he would be saying, "serves you right"

James places a hand on Kendall's shoulder, finger nails digging in slightly to his skin to bring him up, letting him know the coast is clear. Kendall ducks up to the seat Logan had previously occupied, looking around him to make sure the whole incident had gone unseen. Everyone is looking in different directions and paying no attention, except for one lady who is choking on her salad as she see's the blonde emerge.

Oops.

Kendall can't help but grin at the two boys, with their parted lips and their heavy breaths. They both stare at Kendall as his long fingers trail around his mouth, collecting any cum he may have missed and sucking on his digits slowly.

They're not sure when Kendall became such a fucking tease but he is in for it now.

Logan's hand grabs his wrist, and unlike before when his hand was gentle and warm, it's now hard and hot and gripping Kendall with need.

"So.." Kendall drawls, picking up his menu and pretending to ignore them, "what should we order? I'm _starving_"

Kendall grunts in surprise when Logan pulls him to his feet harshly, pulling him into his body and almost growling in his ear, _"you're not hungry anymore_"


	5. Rock Me Like a Hurricane

**A/N: So, I literally don't even know what this is. Like, wasn't it meant to be just some fun smutty stuff? Yeah... Nah nah it's still fun, just starting to add a bit more depth... And ok ok ok can I give you a warning? If you don't like Kogan... you're not going to like this... Ok? Ok. **

**But hey, if you read it you'll see that just because its very Kogan focused atm, it's not necessarily going to stay that way...**

**Ok anyway, I feel like this chapter is sort of bad or whatever, but keep letting me know what you think! I love you all!**

**P.S Ignore my shitty proof reading you know the deal.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Rock Me Like A Hurricane. **

To a bystander, Kendall probably looks like he's being kidnapped. Almost as if he should be mouthing _"help"_ to the people around him, needing to convey with his eyes that these two boys are going to do horrible, awful things with him.

Kendall is getting almost shoved through the restaurant, Logan's fingers curled painfully tight around his wrists pulling him along, and James behind, a hand hovering over his lower back; almost as if he's trying to stop Kendall from running if he tries.

Rosie the waitress opens her mouth as they walk past the front table, ready to ask if everything is ok, but her jaw soon snaps shut when she sees the burning in their eyes; the want, the lust, the anger. It's not until they're out the door she realises she never actually saw the blonde at the table.

"What are you –"

"Get in the car" Logan grunts, opening door to the backseat of James' Range Rover and shoving Kendall inside. "James, you drive"

"Logan, I swear to god, if you –"

"Just fucking do it James" Logan growls, getting in next to the blonde boy and slamming the door shut.

Kendall doesn't say a word, sinking back into the leather as James climbs into the driver's seat. Kendall's so fucking on edge, he could scream. At this point, he doesn't know if they're going to take him to a dark alley and fuck him, or take him to a dark alley and beat the shit out of him.

When the engine purrs to life and James pull out from the curb, Kendall almost screams in shock when Logan pounces. Logan shoves Kendall up against the door, hands fisted in his shirt and not hesitating to bring their lips smashing together. Kendall gasps into Logan's mouth, Logan swallowing the sound and using the opportunity to find Kendall's tongue with his own.

"God damn it Logan" James mutters from the driver's seat, eyes flickering between the rear vision mirror and the road.

Logan's not listening, ripping the buttons of Kendall's shirt and tearing it off his shoulders. Kendall's hands wrap around the back of Logan's neck, tugging at his hair and drawing him in closer.

"Fuck me" Kendall groans against Logan's lips, dragging his teeth across the brunette's jaw.

"Oh, I intend to" Logan breathes heavily, undoing Kendall's belt and pulling it through the loops with one swish.

"No!" James shouts, "No sex whilst im still driving!"

"Well then pull over!" Logan replies in annoyance, not breaking his focus from Kendall, from those full blown green eyes, those parted plump lips, that whole fucking face Logan is beginning to love more and more every second.

The car could have stopped stop, the world could come crashing down around them, and Kendall wouldn't know the difference. All there is in this moment is Logan's hands on his skin, Logan's breath on his tongue, Logan Logan Logan.

Kendall grunts when Logan pushes away from him, his head hitting the glass of the door and his vision blurring.

"Im pissed off at you" Logan says slowly, voice laden with heavy breath, "so I'm not going give you what you want... yet"

Kendall's confused, which is nothing new, the feeling growing when Logan grabs James by his jacket, pulling him onto the back seat. Kendall squishes up against the door, making room for all three of them and instantly groans when Logan brings his and James' lips smashing together.

Logan pushes James back into the back seat, straddling his waist and fisting brunette hair in his fingers.

"Logan, ugh, god" James moans, grabbing the shorter male by his waist and drawing him in closer.

As clothes are thrown all over the car, mostly in the direction of smacking Kendall in the face, James and Logan soon find themselves bare, naked skin hot, on fire, and burning to be touched. The moans are loud, the gasps needy, and all Kendall can do is stare in shock. He wants to reach out and touch, he wants those hungry lips on his, he wants the attention.

Kendall loves attention. Craves it.

Kendall whines in frustration, dragging the zipper of his jeans down quickly and pulling his jeans and boxers from his hips. He sighs in slight relief when his fingers grip his length, not wasting any time in begin to pump his fist up and down.

Logan breaks his lips from James', looking over at Kendall with angry eyes when he sees what the blonde is doing. Logan doesn't think, doesn't care when he slaps Kendall harshly across the face, making the tall boy scream out in pain.

"No touching yourself. If you do, I won't hesitate in hitting you again"

Kendall nods feebly with wide eyes, trying not to whimper, and trying not to touch himself. He can't handle this, can't handle watching them wrap their hands over one another's cocks, jacking each other off hard and fast. Logan's forehead rests against James', the breaths deep and heavy as they breathe one another in, looking into one another's eyes and not breaking that hold for a second.

Kendall wants to claw his eyes out, or maybe punch himself in the face, he doesn't know, he just needs _something, _and he can feel his sanity slipping away with each passing second.

"James, I'm c-close" Logan whispers, kissing the tall boy and swallowing his moans.

James grunts in agreement, quickening the pace of his wrist and digging his fingers into Logan's hip, hard enough to bruise.

"Oh fuck!" Logan groans, thrusting up into James' hand and finding his second release for this evening.

Logan's cum runs over James' rock hard abs, that alone enough to have James falling over the edge, wishing to make Logan's stomach match.

Kendall watches them come down from their orgasms, his own begging to be released. He thinks they've forgotten about him for a second, until they simultaneously turn their heads and grin at the writhing blonde.

"Well" Logan breathes out, pushing himself up off James' chest but not moving from the brunette's lap. "That was very fun, and now? Time to go home"

"What?!" Kendall retorts instantly, "What about me?!"

Both boys laugh, Logan reaching for Kendall's shirt and wiping it over his stomach before he does the same to James.

"Hey that's my –"

"Oh shut the fuck up" Logan sighs angrily, rolling his eyes and throwing it in Kendall's face when he is done.

Kendall wants to cry. He's never felt so out of place with them, never felt so unwanted. They're going to leave him, take him home and drop him off like trash. Just when he thought they were starting to like him too. Kendall needs to stop being so naive, and stop fucking telling himself something is real when it's not.

James and Logan dress quickly and carelessly before moving to the front. James retaking the drivers seat and Logan sitting next to him in the passengers.

Kendall feels like he doesn't exist, the only thing letting him know they haven't forgotten about him all together is the fact James drives in the direction of his house. They laugh, they chat, they sing along to the radio, acting as if nothing has happened and leaving Kendall to let a single tear fall down his cheek. He wishes he had never gotten involved with them, wishes he didn't listen to them that afternoon on his first day, wishes he never moved to this town.

Logan's eyes flicker in the rear vision mirror, not missing the blonde's hunched shoulders or his sullen expression, and he almost yells at James to stop the car when he sees Kendall start to cry. But he tightens the hard line of his lips, keeping quiet and listening to James, laughing and smiling when appropriate.

When they pull up to Kendall's house, Kendall mutters a quick goodbye before he jumps out, not wishing to be stuck in that car another second.

"Kendall wait!" Logan calls, jumping out of the car and quickly catching Kendall.

"Logan what the hell! Are you coming?" James yells from the car.

Logan grabs Kendall's wrist, stopping him from going any further before he looks over his shoulder at James. "Nah I want to talk to Kendall, you go home. Its fine, I promise"

"Logan..." James warns, not needing to say more than the boys name to get across what he is trying to ask.

"James, please, I just want to talk to him"

"How will you get home?"

"I'll get my Mom to come get me, its fine"

"Fine. Whatever. Call me when you get home" James grunts, rolling the window up before speeding off from the curb.

"Look, Logan, I don't know what you want –"

Logan silences Kendall with his lips, framing the tall boys face with his hands and kissing him so sweet it takes Kendall's breath away.

When Logan pulls back his breath is deep, resting their foreheads together and forcing Kendall's eyes to look into his own.

"I'm sorry" Logan whispers, "Please forgive me"

"What are you –"

"No. Just. Please" Logan almost pleads, kissing Kendall gently, and then kissing him again... and again, and again... and again. "Can we go inside please? I need you"

Kendall's head is spinning; he thinks he might pass out. "I think we need to talk about whatever is going on right now because –"

"No. No talking. Just... not yet"

Logan pushes them backwards up Kendall's driveway, lifting up on his toes to kiss the taller boy and kiss him hard.

"Wait wait wait" Kendall says quickly, fishing his keys from his pocket, "My Mom's here, I don't think, uh, I don't she'll want to see this"

Logan grins, kissing Kendall softly one last time on the doorstep before letting them fall through the door.

"Mom?!" Kendall calls out, throwing his keys down on the table by the door.

"Hi honey!" She calls back, her footsteps starting to echo down the hall.

Logan lets his eyes rake over Kendall, the urge to just shove him up against the wall and take him almost reaching a breaking point.

"Crap!" Logan says quickly, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to Kendall.

"What what?" Kendall asks, shocked by Logan's outburst.

"You've got my cum all over your shirt" Logan almost laughs.

Kendall can't get the jacket on quick enough, covering himself up as much as he can, ignoring the slightly too small size.

"You look cute" Logan smiles, leaning up for a kiss but Kendall quickly stopping him as his mother rounds the corner.

"Hi Kendall how was – oh, hello!"

Jennifer Knight stops in her tracks, taking Logan in and suppressing her shock.

"Hi" Logan says shyly, reaching out his hand for hers, "My name is Logan"

"Hi Logan" She smiles in return, clasping his hand momentarily before letting go.

"Kendall, you're back early, I thought you would try and defy my 11pm rule?"

"I didn't want him to get in trouble" Logan interrupts, Kendall shooting him a thankful smile.

"Aw well aren't you sweet?" Jennifer laughs. "Kendall, I thought you were going out with a _few_ friends?"

"Yeah I did, ah, James just dropped us off"

"Oh. That's nice. Is Logan staying the night?"

Kendall looks to Logan quickly, only to be met with a sheepish and maybe a hopeful smile.

"Yes?"

"Yes" Logan says quickly, "If that's ok?"

"Sure" Jen smiles, "Good to see you making new friends"

"Thanks. Um, well, we'll just go to my room"

"Ok sweetie, have fun!"

"Mommm" Kendall groans, cheeks turning red as he starts to walk away.

His Mom simply laughs, before tilting her head to the side and looking at Kendall's retreating figure. "Wait, Kendall, that's not your jacket?"

Kendall stops dead, turning back to give her a weak smile and mutter, "Yeah I got cold, its Logan's"

Kendall can't handle the look she gives him next, just like she... like she knows. Instead of saying another word, Kendall grabs Logan's wrist, dragging him up the stairs and to his room.

The door has hardly been shut two seconds before Logan has Kendall shoved up against it, lips on his and kissing him hard. Kendall grabs Logan's shirt in his fists, pushing himself off against the door and stumbling forwards until the back of Logan's legs hit his bed. Logan grins against Kendall's lips before falling backwards and pulling the taller boy with him.

"I know you're mad at me" Logan breathes heavily, crawling backwards on the bed and Kendall positioning himself between Logan's legs. "But, I just, I need you now, please"

Kendall doesn't say anything, simply nods, straddling Logan's waist and pulling the jacket off his shoulders before ripping his shirt over his head.

Logan eyes drag hungrily over the pale boys' skin, memorising every line, every mark, every freckle; he wants to memorise them with his lips. He leans up kissing every inch of skin his lips can reach, hands pressing into Kendall's back and pulling them flush together.

"_Logan"_ Kendall breathes out with trembling fingers, keeping them still by locking them through soft brunette hair.

"Kendall, I'm such an asshole, I just" Logan murmurs against Kendall's skin between the soft presses of his lips, "You need to understand – I can't – I'm – I'm so sorry"

Kendall leans back to press his finger tips to Logan's lips to silence him before he lets the same hand cup Logan's cheek gently. "No talking now, remember?"

Logan nods, pulling Kendall down to bring their lips back together and let them fall backwards into the pillows.

As clothes fall to the floor, so does Kendall's fear, letting it melt away as he melts into everything Logan is, every press of skin, every grip of fingers, ever whispered promise of forever and a day. Kendall doesn't know what this means, doesn't know what's going to happen, but all there is, is right now. All there is, is Logan.

"I don't need preparing, please" Kendall whispers breathlessly as he lies on his back, wrapping his long legs around Logan's waist and dragging him in closer. "_Please _Logan"

Logan nods, running his fingers through Kendall's hair and leaning down to kiss him soft and sweet as he presses in slowly.

"Ngh, fuck" Kendall gasps, "Yes, please, yes, Logan"

Logan swallows Kendall's sounds with his mouth, both knowing they need to keep quiet, the thought of Kendall's Mom walking in being simply too horrific to even comprehend.

"Harder" Kendall pants, digging his heels into the back of Logan's thighs, "Harder, Logan, please"

Logan complies, who is he to deny this boy? This beautiful, breathless boy that makes him smile like nothing else.

"Fuck, Kendall" Logan grunts against his lips, angling his hips in that perfect perfect way that has them both biting on their screams.

"Right there, yes, right there". Kendall's finger nails drag down Logan's back, hard enough to mark, hard enough to break skin. He needs more of Logan, he needs all of Logan, needs to feel like this forever, needs to hold this moment forever.

"Touch me, please" Kendall moans, biting down on Logan's bottom lip as Logan's hand drags down his chest.

Logan's hand works in time with his thrusts, knowing that the blonde is absolutely crumbling beneath his touch, falling apart, cracking at the seams, ready to come undone.

"Let it go" Logan breathes against Kendall's skin, "Let it all go"

Kendall throws his head back into the pillows, eyes scrunching shut tightly, breath erratic, chest heavy, mind in pieces. "_YesLoganyesfuckohmygodyesLog an"_

It takes everything Kendall has not to scream, biting down almost impossibly hard on his bottom lip and holding Logan close to him with the brunette's lips press to his throat. As Kendall cums, his legs fasten around Logan's waist, constricting almost impossibly tight, tight enough to have Logan seeing stars and shouting against Kendall's pulse point.

"Kendall, oh god, Kendall" Logan pants, letting his hips still and pulling out before he collapses down on the tall boys chest and taking comfort in the loud thumpthumpthump of Kendall's heart.

"Logan that was... Fuck" Kendall can barely speak, his voice trying to die in his throat.

Logan moves to the side, pulling Kendall with him until their positions are switched, Kendall now on top of Logan, smiling as he crosses his arms over the brunette's chest and rests his chin on his hands.

Logan runs his fingers down the side of Kendall's face, smiling mostly to himself as he brings Kendall forward to press his lips to still hot pale skin.

They lay like that for awhile, looking at one another, sharing soft and simple kisses, taking refuge in the peaceful silence. But they can't stay silent forever.

"I wasn't angry with you" Kendall says finally, locking their emerald and chocolate gazes and speaking quickly before Logan can get the chance. "I was just... I just... I just don't understand you and James"

Logan sighs, his chest raising and taking Kendall with it before it falls back down. "Kendall... You have to understand... James and I... It's complicated"

Kendall scoffs. "Tell me about it. I'm starting to think you have bi polar or something. How do you go from slapping me across the face one second to... _this?"_

"I know you probably don't believe this Kendall, but I care about you, I really, _really _do. More than you know. I found myself drawn to you in the first two seconds we met, and I couldn't even explain it. I'd never been attracted to another guy apart from James. I thought I was straight, just with the exception of James"

"James-sexual?" Kendall chuckles softly.

"I guess" Logan laughs in return. "James and I started sleeping together quite awhile ago. I don't even really know how it started. It was just one of those things, it just happened. And the thing is... I love James. I do. We've been best friends since before I can remember, and I trust him more than anyone"

"But he's... he's such a... a..."

"A bastard? A dick head? An asshole? Yeah. But. So am I. I know it seems like he's some super bad guy who's got me under his influence, and without him I would be a lot better, but that's not true. We're just as bad for each other really. We've spent so many years needing nothing but each other, taking anything we want and giving nothing back"

"But... Logan... You're so different. You're a different person when you're not with James. I know you and James have done some pretty bad things to me so far, but I wanted that so I'm not complaining, but afterwards... You're the one who truly cares, who actually looks at me like I'm worth it..."

"You're so worth it" Logan smiles softly, kissing Kendall gently. "And I know what you're trying to say, and I'm not going to try and defend him, but James just shows affection differently to most people... I know he seems like an asshole but he's been there for me in so many ways and I will always hold a special spot for him in my heart. I know you don't believe this, but I think James actually does care about you"

"Ha" Kendall laughs, rolling his eyes. "Sure"

"No, he does. I think that's why he gets so aggressive. Because he wants you all to himself"

"I find that hard to believe. I think it's more the fact he wants _you _all to himself. I don't think he likes to share you"

"You'd be surprised..." Logan murmurs. "James' mind is a weird and wonderful place. And hey... I know he'd be pissed, but he'd understand if you wanted to stop all this. If you... if you just wanted to be with me?"

Logan looks so hopeful, and Kendall can't help but smile. "The thing is though Logan... I really, _really _like you, like, it scares me how much I like you. But... and I have no idea why... but I like James too"

"I get it" Logan sighs, "James has just... something about him, and no matter how hard you try, you can't stay away"

"Trying to stay away from both of you is proving to be almost impossible" Kendall grins.

"Even when I slap you across the face and make you watch as James and I jack each other off?"

"It was kind of hot..."

"Even though you cried? I saw that"

Kendall can see the pain in Logan's eyes; he wants to kiss every ounce of pain away. "No no it wasn't... I don't know. I just felt like you guys didn't want me anymore. Like, you'd had your fun and then you were done, ready to throw me out and move on to the next person. And to be completely honest... I'm terrified of losing you. Which is ridiculous because I barely know you and yet I feel like I've known you forever and that sounds so lame but –"

Logan kisses Kendall hard on the lips, holding them there and hoping he can convey everything he will never be able to say right.

"As long as you want me to stay, I will" Logan says finally, holding Kendall's face in his hands.

"Stay for tonight, please"

"Of course" Logan whispers, placing a kiss to Kendall's lips softly. "But can I make a request?"

"Yes, anything"

"We didn't eat dinner, and I'm starving"

Kendall laughs, sitting up off Logan's chest and the bed, taking the short boys hand in his and pulling him up. "Come on bossy, put on some pants and I'll make you the Kendall Knight specialty"

"And what would that be?" Logan grins, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and closing the gap between their bodies.

"Toast" Kendall says with a toothy grin, like a small child, so proud of his achievements.

"You're dumb" Logan smiles, reaching up on his toes to kiss Kendall's nose gently, "but I like you."


	6. Oh, Look What You've Done

**A/N: What am I doing with my life. This chapter is so strange... Guess who's getting Kames feels...**

**So yeah, warning, if you don't like Kames... lol. **

**The end is so weird though I just... idk. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**I literally wrote this like right after I wrote Edge of Desire so my brain sort of switched from depression to smut and that might rub off a bit ... but not really.**

**AND YES CARLOS IS COMING. I PROMISE. SHH.**

**LOVE YOU.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Oh, Look What You've Done**

When Kendall walks into school on Monday morning, he's... nervous?

He'll go with nervous.

Maybe nervous; but also excited, happy, over the fucking moon.

Maybe it was the fact he'd finished all his homework the day before, or that the Wild had smashed the Peguins on Saturday night, or maybe just maybe, it was waking up in Logan's arms on Saturday morning.

The slow beat of his heart filling Kendall's chest, the soft breath on his hair, their impossibly tangled limbs under the covers and the dimples that were still evident on his sleeping cheeks...

**_Per-fect: _**_Adjective - Having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be._

Perfect.

It was perfect.

The morning sex that followed after Logan woke up was also perfect, but hey, that's no surprise.

But nervous now. Nervous because he's going to see Logan again, but more important, he's going to see James. And he has no idea if James knows what went down on Friday night.

Kendall's putting his books in his locker when a pair of hands are placed over his eyes from behind, making him freeze and drop his book on advanced chemistry.

"Happy Monday morning Ken-doll" A voice breathes over his neck, and Kendall knows who it is instantly.

"Hi James" Kendall sighs, turning on his heel when the hands are removed.

James chuckles, slumping into the locker next to Kendal and looking at him sideways through long dark lashes.

Kendall has absolutely no reason to be intimated by James, I mean, he has had sex with him twice already, blown him under a restaurant table and kissed him so hard he saw stars, so it's not like they don't know each other. But in all honesty, James scares the shit out of him. Especially when he seems so calm.

"How was your weekend?" Kendall asks innocently, avoiding eye contact and picking his book up off the floor before throwing it in his locker.

"Mm it was good" James drawls, "but not as good as yours I'm sure"

Kendall's fingers grip on the side of his locker, not even daring to look at James. "Um yeah it was fine"

"Fine? Better not tell Logan that, he thought it was amazing"

Kendall blanches, looking at James with wide eyes, only to be met with a smirk. "H-he told you?"

James rolls his eyes. "Duh. He wouldn't shut up about it last night"

"And you're... you're ok with it?"

"I wasn't thrilled, but then Logan ripped off my clothes and rode my dick so I'm over it"

Kendall would be doing a spit take right now if he had liquid in his mouth, but choking on his own spit will have to do.

"Don't look so shocked" James smirks, "You didn't think Logan and I would stop sleeping together did you?"

"N-no I just, I guess" Kendall stutters, "I guess I didn't think about that"

"Aww don't be sad" James laughs, reaching out to rest his palm against Kendall's cheek before giving it a playful slap, "we still like you too"

Kendall moves back, he doesn't care how 'playful' slaps are, they still hurt. And um hi, hello, they're at school.

"Good to know" Kendall mutters, slamming his locker shut and beginning to walk away.

"Hey hey" James says quickly, reaching out to grab Kendall's wrist, "don't be shitty"

"I'm not 'shitty'" Kendall exhales slowly, turning to look at James. "You and Logan can do whatever you want"

And Kendall means that. They don't have any responsibility to him. They're not his.

But he might be theirs...

"Hey, let me make it up to you"

Kendall doesn't need to ask to know what it is James is in implying. He can see the question in his eyes, the want, the desire, burning burning burning.

But Kendall asks anyway.

"How?"

James leans in, way too close for Kendall's sanity, shifting his grip on the tall boys wrist to glide up his arm tantalizingly slow. "I'm sure I could find somewhere for us to go..."

Whilst the idea of James pressing into him hot and tight up against some wall or desk somewhere is appealing, fuck, very appealing, Kendall hasn't forgotten it's a 9am on Monday fucking morning.

"What about Logan?"

Something that resembles anger flashes in James' eyes, but it's fleeting. Instead, he scoffs.

"I'm sure Logan will be fine. Here, let me show you something"

Before Kendall can argue James tightens his grip around his arm, pulling him through the school halls quickly and quietly, weaving through the students that pretend not to care why James Diamond is hanging out with... what's his name?

"Where are you taking me?" Kendall asks, earning a quick "you'll see" right before they round a corner and James stops them dead.

Kendall's not so sure what he's supposed to be looking at, but then, he is.

He see's hands, and lips, and long curly brown hair, and pale skin moulded together so tightly he's not sure where one ends and the other begins.

Kendall feels like he's going to throw up.

"That's Camille" James whispers in his ear from behind, and yeah, Kendall knows who it is. He just wants to know why Logan has her pressed up against the wall of lockers, hands that had been so tight on Kendall's waist now on hers.

"They're '_dating_'"

Kendall doesn't have to see James to know he is rolling his eyes, voice incredibly bored.

Kendall's confused. And he's angry. Angry because when he lay in Logan's arms on Saturday morning, there was not one mention of a _girlfriend. _Kendall had learnt Logan wanted to be a doctor, that his favourite colour was blue, that his Mom is a real-estate agent, that he fainted in 5th grade when he had to give a presentation on the Civil War, that he likes the smell of rain, that pizza rolls are his favourite thing on this entire planet and that he cried like a baby whilst watching the final Harry Potter film.

But no girlfriend.

He turns to James, fisting his school blazer in his fingers and starting into hazel with intensity. For the first time probably in his whole life Kendall assumes, James looks scared. Not out of fear of Kendall doing anything hurting him, ha, no it would more be that Kendall looks like he is going to kiss the crap out of the brunette, and normally that would be fine... if it weren't for the hundreds of students that surround them.

"Kiss me" Kendall growls, voice angry and hot.

James smirks, taking Kendall's hands in his and calmly removing them from his jacket. "No"

"Then take me somewhere, make it up to me"

"If Logan is going to make you this needy then maybe he should go out with Camille all the time"

"James" Kendall almost whines, reaching forward to tug at his blazer once more.

"Fine. Bossy" James chuckles, taking Kendall's wrist and walking them towards Logan.

James doesn't stop, but that's not the intention with the words he says next. "So, Kendall, I can't believe you haven't been to the locker rooms yet! You really haven't had a proper experience of this school until you've been to the locker rooms. Let me be your personal guide..."

The excuse is dumb, considering Kendall has been to the locker rooms a bunch of times, but the lie has the desired effect. Logan can't whip his head around fast enough, leaving a very flustered Camille against the wall and looking at a smirking Kendall and James.

Logan's eyes rake over them impossibly quick, taking in their smirks, James' already creased blazer, James' fingers curled around Kendall's wrist.

No.

Logan looks like he wants to say something, but his mouth open and closes, and Camille's fingers start to tug on the strands of hair that sit on the nape of his neck, trying to reclaim his attention.

"It's going to be _so _much fun" James chuckles, pulling Kendall along and neither spare one more glance to the gaping, angry, short brunette.

Kendall lets James tug him along in silence; he would be running if he could, he wants to feel James _everywhere, _and fast. When they reach the locker rooms James scans the area quickly, quicker than Kendall thought he would, as he almost yelps when James shoves him backwards into the wall and smashes their lips together.

Kissing James is so different to kissing Logan. Logan is hard, yet soft, with less need, less urgency, less fire. James is all hands, all teeth, all hothothot and Kendall feels that whine of want snarl in the back of his throat.

When James starts to rip at the buttons of his shirt, Kendall chuckles against the taller boys lips, sending vibrations right through his skin. "Really? Right here?"

"I don't see why not" James grins, helping Kendall shrug out of his jacket before he does the same. "I'm fairly confident no one will come in"

"How confident?" Kendall breathes, fingers making light work of James' belt.

"90... maybe 80 perfect"

They both laugh, and Kendall feels... different. This James is different and new and exciting and Kendall wants every second.

With his strong hold on Kendall's hip bones James uses his strength to disconnect their lips and turn Kendall around. Kendall instantly reaches out for the wall, palms lying flat and head hanging low.

"Yes, James, yes" He gasps as James presses his lips down the knots in Kendall's naked spine, getting lower and lower until he is kneeling on the floor and shoving Kendall's pants and boxers down to his ankles and helps Kendall kick them out of the way.

James runs his strong hands over Kendall's backside, smirking when he gives the skin an experimental slap, and when Kendall moans he laughs. James brings his fingers to his lips, sucking hard and fast, coating the digits in his saliva before removing them with a pop.

Kendall's body stiffens in anticipation, letting out a shaky breath when James presses one finger deep inside him. Kendall's about to moan for more, but James is quick, none of this is with the intention of being drawn out. Quick is key.

James deems Kendall more than ready when the blonde starts to fuck back onto his now three fingers, moaning and whining and shit, so fucking needy.

Kendall makes this strange sound of gasping and gurgling when James removes his fingers, his ass rutting back in search of _anything. _

"Ready for me blondie?" James grunts against his neck, lining himself up with Kendall's entrance and not waiting for a response before he is pushing in with a snap of his hips

"_Yes" _Kendall groans, the brunt of James' thrust pushing him into the wall and making him want to fucking scream, already. "Harder, James, faster"

James wants to make some smart ass comment, to smirk at the boy, to laugh, to be James; but Kendall is so fucking tight and hot and wet and fuck, he can't say anything, can merely comply. Not that he needs any sort of command from Kendall; he would be thrusting in harder and faster either way.

Kendall grunts in shock when in one swift motion James is turning him around, prompting Kendall to wrap those long legs around his waist and lift him up against the wall. They both moan from the new position, Kendall gripping at James' hair and resting their foreheads together whilst they resist the urge to scream.

Kendall throws his head back into the wall when James bites down on his neck, bites down so fucking hard his vision blurs and he can feel the blood rushing under his skin.

Kendall gasps out in a mixture of shock and pleasure when he opens his eyes and looks over James' shoulder. The pleasure is self explanatory, but the shock?

There, leaning against the door frame to the locker room, arms crossed over chest, eyes burning, fists curling; Logan.

He doesn't say anything, and neither does Kendall, instead Kendall grins, locking Logan's eyes and moaning out James' name in a voice so filthy it's like he has uttered the worst most dirty curse word in the world.

James fucks up into him hard and fast, and Kendall wants to bury his head into James' shoulder and scream like a little bitch, but he's staring at Logan and he's not moving. He wants Logan to see this, wants to see how James fucks him, how James owns him; how James is doing everything he's not.

"Fuck, yes, James, _James" _Kendall moans, knowing he is close, tightening his grip on James' shoulder before reaching between them to wrap his free hand around his length.

"So good James, fuck, so fucking good"

Grinning at Logan, Kendall pulls James' mouth to his, kissing him so hard his vision blurs at the corners and in this second, there is no Logan.

And Kendall's not even prepared when he cums, something about the way James thrust into him at that exact moment, something about the flick of his wrist, something about the burn in Logan's eyes, it has him painting James' stomach white and panting and moaning words that sound something like swearing and James' name.

James swallows Kendall's screams on his tongue, his own begging to be released as Kendall tightens around his length so fucking hot and hard and shit.

"_Kendall!" _He grunts, his hips quivering and shaking and giving one final thrust before they still, holding Kendall in his arms and both finding the inability to feel their legs, surprised they haven't given way.

As James holds him, the rise and fall of their chests heavy and erratic, Kendall looks back up at Logan, flashing the short boy pearly white teeth before his lips are on James'.

He smirks when he hears the door slam.


	7. Set Me On Fire

**A/N: Um... So... Like always, I had a lot I wanted to say but I've forgotten it all lol. To be fair, it's 4am so.. cut me some slack.**

**This chapter is pretty brutal... but you know, Kendall loves it so it's fine...**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Renee and Shary because if it wasn't for them constantly key smashing at me I probably wouldn't update so fast hahaa love youuuu guys. **

**Enjoy!**

**So many warnings like... I cant even... bondage, whipping with a belt? idk. just read it and dont judge me. im embarrassed. but hey you should still let me know what you think :) i do appreciate it, a lot.**

**Also, I don't really like the ending? Im the worst at finishing chapters so...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Set Me On Fire.**

Kendall liked to mind his own business. He was fine with only his thoughts for company; it was peaceful that way... sort of. So when he sat down on a table by himself for lunch he didn't think much of it, of course he saw Carlos' stares of confusion, but a small wave and a smile hopefully let the Latino know that everything was ok. Because it was. Kendall just wanted to focus on his sandwich, which mostly meant picking at it and letting it scatter across the lunch tray.

Kendall was angry, or maybe confused, or maybe a bit of both. He'd already decided that Logan and James were far more trouble than they were worth, but that wasn't exactly some big revelation. Even before he started sleeping with them Kendall knew they were going to be no good. But now... Now Kendall had caught _feelings, _and feelings suck. They suck hard.

It wasn't some startling revelation of love, or self discovery, no. Kendall hardly thought he would ever be able to fall in love with either of them, the idea itself was laughable; it was more the fact that Kendall couldn't help attaching himself to people. He guessed that's why he liked being alone a lot; it was much easier to rely on yourself than depend on someone else.

It scared him how much he cared about Logan and Camille, because he knew he shouldn't. So what if Logan had a girlfriend? It's not like Logan was dating Kendall, or had any sort of responsibility to him... and that was always Kendall's problem. He let himself fall too quickly, maybe he just trusts too much I don't know. He's just realising more and more each second that feelings are crap, and people are crap and at this point Kendall thinks life will just be easier if he dies alone as some old cat lady. Except a man... cat man... except he doesn't really like cats, so... dog man?

No.

Whatever, Kendall was done. Maybe. He doesn't know. He's sick of trying to figure everything out, sick of caring, just sick of it.

"So I said to her, get in line, there's a waiting list"

"You did not!"

"Oh I so did, and I think she may have actually believed me... I think she was ready to sign her name"

Kendall drops the piece of bread in his hand, staring wide eyed and biting his tongue at James and Logan who chat casually as they sit down at his previously empty table, although it's like he's not even there.

They're laughing, about something, and Kendall tenses when Logan moves in next to him, James sitting opposite. God, he really fucking hates them sometimes.

Except, he doesn't.

Not at all.

"Um, hi?" Kendall says in a small voice as their laughter dies down, not daring to look at Logan, instead intent on staring at the hard lines of James' perfect face.

"Hey Kendall" James smiles, acknowledging his existence in a friendly manner, as if they didn't just have sex a few hours previous. Kendall's sure they did... he didn't imagine it...

Logan doesn't say anything, instead finding the fries on his plate fascinating and wow did the cafeteria get new tables?

"So, ah, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kendall mutters, pushing his tray forwards and crossing his arms on the table.

"Well, you looked lonely over here, and friends don't let other friends sit alone at lunch time... it's like, social suicide"

Kendall can tell James is joking, but he doesn't smile, or laugh, or really do anything; he's more mulling over the "friend" comment.

"We're... friends?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Um... because you hate me?"

James laughs, Logan grips his bottle of water and they both stare at the blonde, expressions polar opposite. James finds it funny, his hazel eyes soft and warm, ready to tell Kendall he is wrong, that they are friends and why would they hate him? And Logan... Logan is angry.

"We don't" James chuckles, stuffing his face with a mouthful of carrots, "it's all good"

Kendall nods, turning to face Logan and rests his head against his propped elbow. Logan's pretending he's not there, that Kendall's eyes aren't boring into every inch of him.

"So" Kendall says finally, making Logan jump. "How's Camille?"

"How's James?"

The response is so quick, Kendall's left gaping like a fish out of water, so taken aback he's not even sure what to do. He expected Logan to be angry, but not to fight like a 12 year old.

They stare each other down, and Kendall's not sure if he wants to punch Logan or slap him. Both... both is good.

"What?" James laughs awkwardly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmmm I don't know" Logan replies bitterly, eyes not leaving Kendall's face, "maybe it's in relation to you and Kendall in the locker room this morning"

"Logan, it's not a big deal it just – wait, how do you know that?"

"Oh don't play dumb" Logan snaps, "I knew that's where you were going"

Except, James doesn't know Logan is lying. Kendall's the one who remembers his face, remembers the resentment and pain... remembers how he was the one causing it.

"Logan, come on, don't be mad. That's hardly fair" And James is right.

"Whatever. I don't care. Do whatever you want, I'm going to go find Camille" Logan all but grunts as he shoves his tray forward and stands from the table, leaving a stunned Kendall and a laughing James.

"God he acts like a two year old sometimes"

Kendall merely hums in agreement, eyes following Logan's every step until he sits down next to Camille, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her so hard they almost fall over.

"I'm going to talk to him" Kendall says abruptly, interrupting whatever it was James was saying. He shoots the brunette an apologetic look, and James merely rolls his eyes, he has no interest in whatever it is going on between the two of them.

Kendall is seeing red, burning red as he weaves through the cafeteria tables, stopping when he reaches the end of Logan's table, clearing his throat and causing the half a dozen students to stop and stare at him.

"What do you want newbie?" A guy who Kendall thinks is called Jett asks.

"Logan" Kendall says, staring at the brunette who is intent on kissing the crap out of Camille and ignoring his presence. "Logan!" He says again, grabbing a fist full of Logan's shirt in his hand and yanking him off the pretty girl.

"What the fuck!" Logan growls, slamming his hands down on the table and standing to glare at the blonde. It takes everything Kendall has not to throw him down on the table and smash their lips together.

"I want to talk to you" Kendall says calmly as possible, but the growl in his voice almost tangible in the air.

"Yeah well, I'm a little busy right now" Logan spits, moving to sit back down but Kendall grabs his shirt again, clutching the material like his life depends on it and bringing Logan's face mere inches from his own.

"Fine" Logan grunts, voice low and dangerous, "You want to talk? Let's go talk"

Logan grabs Kendall's arm, digging his nails into the soft skin and making Kendall wince in pain, but he doesn't have time to notice, he is focusing on his feet and hoping he doesn't fall flat on his ass.

Kendall knows all eyes are on them, but he blocks it out, ignores the whispers and the stares and the rumours. He lets out a breath of relief when they make it out in the hall, waiting for Logan to turn around and throw him up against the wall, but it doesn't happen. Instead Logan keeps dragging him forward, not saying a word and not loosening his grip. When Logan pushes open the front doors of the school and starts to lead them to the car park, Kendall gets anxious.

"Where are we going?" He asks, but receives not even a grunt of a reply.

When they reach Logan's car, Logan finally let's go, shoving Kendall over to the passenger side before he climbs into the driver's seat.

Kendall's first thought is car sex, which would be just fine, but Logan's got the key in the ignition, and he's whipping out of his parking spot before Kendall even has a chance to properly shut the door.

"Don't speak" Logan snaps when Kendall starts to open his mouth, instantly shutting it when he takes in Logan's icy features. Kendall's not scared, as such... But he would be lying if he said he wasn't completely confused.

Kendall almost cracks when he realises where they're going, thanking the heavens above that his Mom was at work today. When they pull up outside his house Kendall is frozen, snapped out of it when the passenger door is swung open and Logan all but drags him out.

Kendall can't handle the silence when Logan shoves him towards the front door, his long fingers fumbling with his keys, making Logan's irritation grow and grow by the second. But maybe Kendall should have taken longer, for when the door is open and shut behind them, Logan grabs him by his hair, making Kendall cry out in pain and his knees threaten to buckle.

"Logan!" Kendall almost cries, stumbling over his own two feet when the brunette pulls him along the hall and up the stairs.

"Shut. Up"

When Logan opens the door to Kendall's bedroom he almost throws him in, making the taller boy stumble and shoot a hand to his hair, wincing at the pain that continues to shoot through his scalp.

Logan leans back against the door, crossing his arms and looking Kendall up and down with heated chocolate eyes that are growing blacker and blacker by the second.

"Take off your clothes" He says in a low voice, causing shivers to course through Kendall's veins. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed"

Kendall can't even argue, couldn't even try if he wanted to, instead following Logan's orders, letting his blazer shrug off his shoulders and his fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Faster" Logan growls, turning away from the door and moving to Kendall's closet. "Oh, and leave on the tie"

Kendall can't get his clothes off quick enough, eyes flickering between Logan's back and the door... maybe he should make a run for it.

But no.

Logan would probably just catch him and make it ten times worse.

Kendall feels impossible exposed when he walks over to his bed, nothing but the material of his tie hanging from his neck and his hands shaking. When Logan turns back around he resists the urge to raise an eyebrow, eyes trained on the bunched up material in Logan's hands, the material he recognises to be an assortment of ties and scarves.

Kendall looks up at Logan with wide eyes as he approaches the side of the bed, but he could be crying for all Logan cares, Logan's not about to show him any sympathy, especially not when he grabs a fistful of Kendall's hair in his hand and shoves his head back into the wall.

"Jesus Christ Logan!" Kendall grunts, stars dancing in front of his eyes from the blow.

"I swear to God" Logan growls, curling his fingers around Kendall's neck and letting his breath hover mere inches from the blonde's lips, "If you talk again, I will break your nose"

Kendall whimpers in response, green eyes desperate and pleading for Logan to let go of his neck as the air is quickly disappearing from his lungs. But Logan squeezes tighter, almost like a challenge, almost as if he is waiting for the tall boy to scream _stop_, waiting for him to cry and say sorry... but he doesn't. As killing Kendall isn't exactly Logan's intent (or so Kendall hopes), he finally let's go, roughly, replacing his grip to Kendall's wrist. Kendall bites down on his bottom lip when Logan rips his arm up to the frame of his bed, wasting no time in fastening it securely to the wood with one of his ties before he quickly repeats the action with Kendall's other arm.

"Try and move" Logan orders, moving back from the bed and smirking when Kendall struggles against his restraints. "Excellent. Now, one more thing..."

When Logan get's on the bed and leans down until both his hands are on either side of Kendall's face, Kendall almost thinks Logan is going to kiss him. Kiss him soft and sweet and mutter words of love and apology and promise, the look in his eyes tender and warm and Kendall let's himself believe it... if just for a second... for the feelings snap when Logan places a scarf over his eyes, lifting up his head to fasten the material way too tight at the back of his head.

Kendall bites back a moan, the darkness engulfing him like someone switched off a light, and his other senses suddenly heightened beyond what he would have thought possible.

He can feel Logan move, can hear him get off the bed, but then it goes silent.

Kendall had never felt so helpless, so lost, so in the dark.

Literally.

With his wrists bound and his eyes covered, Kendall had no control, had no idea what Logan was going to do next. Which is why he screamed when he felt the buckle of a belt come whipping down on his chest.

Kendall's instinct reaction is to cry out in pain, naturally, combined with pulling at the ties around his wrists so hard he fears the wood on his bed will snap.

"So here's the thing" Comes Logan's voice from the right hand side of the bed, making Kendall flinch in fear. "Let's think about all the times you annoyed me today..."

Déjà vu creeps over Kendall, the memory of when James slapped him for each time he had pissed off the brunette all too clear in his mind.

"I've been trying to think what's worst. Either embarrassing me in front of all my friends, suggesting that I hate you, or maybe... just maybe, it was the fact I watched you fuck my best friend and you knew. Hmm... decisions decisions"

"But Logan" Kendall says quickly, breath laboured. "You've already seen James fuck me so I don't – FUCK!"

Kendall's back arches off the bed, the screams bouncing off the four walls and making his ears ring as Logan hits him with the belt again. Kendall feels like his skin is burning, like Logan has exposed him to open flame and poured salt over the wounds.

A.k.a: Kendall is in a whole fucking world of pain.

When a hand is placed over his chest, and the bed dips to one side, Kendall tenses. A moan gets caught in his throat when Logan straddles him, feeling the brunette's erection press into his stomach and the precum pooling in his navel.

"You make me so angry you know that?" Logan's breath whispers against his jaw, making Kendall shiver. "I'm torn between wanting to kiss you and wanting to punch you... all the fucking time"

Kendall's almost begging for the former, lips craning forward in search of Logan's, but before they can get what they want a hand around his neck and shoving him back into the pillows and making him groan.

The grip on his neck moves to the knot of his school tie, Logan's nimble fingers fastening it tighter and tighter until Kendall's lungs begin to scream.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" Logan grits through his teeth, nails starting to drag down Kendall's chest hard enough to break skin.

Kendall's breath hitches in his throat, his chest rising and falling rapidly when Logan starts to grind down against his now painful erection.

Sinking his teeth into the hard line of Kendall's jaw Logan's next words are slow, threatening, each syllable accentuated by his teeth dragging harder against skin. "I'm going to make you scream... I'm going to make you beg... I'm going to fuck you raw, bend you in half and fuck you so hard you won't even know your name. You're going to beg me to cum in your ass, to fill you up until you're leaking, but instead... I'm going to cum all over your face, make you take it... And I'm going to watch you cum all over yourself without me even touching you, and you will... you know you will, because you're a needy little bitch"

Kendall's positively panting by this stage, wanting to scream in anticipation and want, needing to feel Logan inside him, wanting it so bad his bones ache.

"_Fuckohfuckplease_" Kendall curses under his breath, bracing himself to be slapped; instead he's not, which has him releasing a heavy breath of relief.

Kendall grunts when Logan shifts back on the bed, grabbing his legs and bending them backwards. Kendall's hardly a gymnast, but his legs fold back easily into his chest, Logan's fingernails digging into his calves to hold him in place. His back arches off the bed and he pulls furiously at his restraints when Logan's tongue traces a line down his inner thigh, getting lower and lower until just the tip of the wet muscle is running along the underside of Kendall's cock, making him writhe in what can only be described as pure agony.

"Fuck, you're so wet. Still so wet and stretched from James fucking you this morning, aren't you?"

Kendall doesn't reply, merely pants, but pants turn to yells when Logan strikes him across the face with his palm.

"Answer me" Logan growls, biting down on the sensitive skin of Kendall's thigh.

"Yes yes – oh god – yes" Kendall whines, turning his head to muffle his groans into his shoulder.

When Logan stills his movement and moves back, Kendall holds his breath, waiting waiting waiting for Logan's next move and body quivering. Kendall's anticipation is met with an answer, the answer being him screaming out at the top of his lungs as Logan thrusts deep inside of him in one swift movement. Kendall's grateful for being still at least moderately stretched from his activities with James, but fuck, it's hardly enough.

"Oh fuck blondie, still so fucking tight." He hears Logan grunt, his hips drawing back until Kendall can feel only the tip of Logan's cock inside him, holding there until the brunette is surging forward and making Kendall cry out in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

Kendall's pulling so hard on his wrists that the once soft material of his ties now feels like barbed wire, cutting in deep and making him whine. He wants to touch Logan, wants to drag his fingernails down the shorter boys back, wants to pull him in hot and tight and feel every inch of him.

He needs it.

_"FuckmepleaseLoganshitohgod" _ Kendall's babbling and panting and moaning and screaming and he's going to lose it. Logan's fucking into him so hard, white filters his vision and his hands tremble, yet the harder he breathes, the harder he yells, the tighter his tie burns against his throat.

He's almost waiting to pass out at this point.

But fuck it all to hell if every inch of his body isn't screaming with unmeasurable pleasure.

Kendall moans when he feels Logan's teeth on his neck, biting down hard and marking Kendall his, completely his. "Do you think I hate you Kendall?" Logan grunts against his neck.

"I – I – fuck – I –"

"I said" Logan whispers huskily in his ear, "Do. You. Think. I. Hate. You?" Each word accentuated with a hard thrust of his hips, right into the spot that makes Kendall's toes curl.

"Yes! – I – shit – I don't know!" Kendall cries out, his knees knocking against his shoulders and pushing him beyond his limits.

Logan doesn't respond, instead stunning Kendall when he swoops down to smash their lips together so hard it takes Kendall's breath away. Logan stills his hips, holding himself deep inside Kendall as their lips press so perfectly together, like the perfect jigsaw puzzle.

Running a hand up the side of Kendall's thigh and to frame the side of his face, Logan pushes the scarf back on Kendall's eyes, and is met with full blown dark green.

"Logan" Kendall whispers breathlessly against the brunette's lips, his eyes adjusting to the light, to the fire in Logan's chocolate brown orbs, to the look of such intensity, it makes Kendall feel like he is drowning. Drowning in every Logan is, everything he will ever be.

"Kendall I..." Logan murmurs, hesitating. "Kendall..."

Kendall tilts his head forward to seal their lips together once more, silencing Logan from the words he so desperately wishes to say, but will never be able to.

"Fuck me" Kendall moans, biting down on Logan's bottom lip, "please"

And Logan is quick to reply, his hips returning to their previous fast paced rhythm of slamming Kendall into the mattress.

"Remember what I said?" Logan groans against Kendall's jaw.

And Kendall's not sure what the answer is, because he's brain checked out a long time ago.

Without warning Logan pulls out, making Kendall whimper and bringing his legs down in one swift motion. Logan straddles Kendall's waist, moving higher and higher until his cock presses against the blonde's chin, said blonde opening his lips eagerly.

"Oh fuck, yes, oh blondie" Logan moans, tangling Kendall's matted hair in his fingers and thrusting forwards without hesitation.

Kendall relaxes his throat, taking down as much as he can, and more. Kendall knows Logan is close, can tell by the way he pants and tightens his grip on his hair, but the thing is, Kendall is close too. Except he's almost about to scream, the urge to be touched reaching a complete and utter breaking point.

With one, two, final hard thrusts into Kendall's mouth, Logan is coming undone, pulling out just in time to let his cum paint Kendall's face in hot thick spurts.

Moans and grunts and words that sound suspiciously like Kendall's name come falling from Logan's tongue as the head of his cock runs across Kendall's lips, smearing them in every last drop of white hot cum.

"Please, please" Kendall pants, looking up at Logan with wide full blown eyes, "Please touch me"

Logan smirks down at Kendall's cum dripping face, seeing the utter need in the blonde's eyes.

"Aww is that what you want?" Logan grins, shifting down on Kendall's chest until his ass brushes against Kendall's painfully hard cock, making the taller boy moan in desperation. "Maybe one day I should let you fuck me..."

Logan starts to rut back against Kendall's length, a moan of his own coming from his lips. "Would you like that? I could ride you... You could dig your fingers right into my hips as I bounced up and down... I'm a pretty good fuck you know..."

"Yes yes, fuck, yes" Kendall pants, moving his hips up in time with Logan's, his orgasm starting to burn and ready to burst.

"And you know..." Logan whispers, moving down until his lips are mere inches from Kendall's, "Apparently when I bottom... I'm a screamer"

The combination of Logan's words and one final roll down against his cock, Kendall is cuming. His hips jerk and his chest rattles, but before he can start to cry out from the insane pleasure coursing through his body, Logan smashes their lips together and swallows the sound.

As Kendall comes down off his orgasm, Logan's kiss begins slow, until eventually his lips still and he holds them there, holds them in this moment that feels like forever.

When Logan leans back, he is smiling softly, letting his finger tips trail down the side of Kendall's face gently before moving to the knot of the blondes tie and loosening it slightly. Kendall didn't even realise how tight it had been until it is released, the breath rushing from his lungs hard enough to make him see stars.

Kendall's brow furrows when Logan's hands find the scarf that had been previously pushed off, and the last thing Kendall see's is the grin of straight white teeth as the material is placed back over his eyes.

"Logan what –"

Kendall's words are silenced when Logan brings their lips together, and Kendall can feel the curve of his smile against his skin.

"Don't" Logan whispers, bringing Kendall's bottom lip between his teeth before letting it spring back, "don't ever think you know how I feel about you"

With that, Logan is gone. Up and off Kendall's chest and bed quicker than Kendall can comprehend what's happening.

And that's how Logan leaves him, leaves Kendall tied up and blindfolded on his bed, covered in cum and his chest rising and falling in still rapid time.

But if Logan had of stayed, he would have seen the small smile play on Kendall's lips.


	8. Sick Of The Same Old Song And Dance

**A/N: I'm actually the worst in the world, for so many reasons. And so much to say but I dont think you understand how tired I am. So. kfjnk. But.**

**this chapter is... idek what it is and my biggest apology is this: I have only skimmed over this once. So I know im going to wake up tomorrow and read the most horrendous spelling and grammar mistakes of my life but.. sleep :(**

**ok ok i love you xo**

**OH AND CAN I JUST SAY.**

**THE BIT RIGHT AT THE END WITH LOGAN AND THE KISS AND (YOULL KNOW WHEN YOU GET THERE)**

**ALL RENEE'S FAULT. HER IDEA. sHE PUT IT IN MY HEAD. DON'T BLAME ME. **

**BYE**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Sick Of The Same Song and Dance**

Life was sort of a blur for Kendall. Well, at the moment anyway. He felt as if one minute he was moving to Califronia, the next he was getting fucked on a school desk by two guys and then? Then he turned into a fucking toy. Back and forth back and forth he was pulled, his arms ripping at the seams as the two children fought over their prize. Why can't kids just ever learn to share?

And the biggest problem? They fight and pull and break and scream until the toy is torn in two; it's only once the toy is broken they realise what they've done and start to cry.

Kendall didn't even know how to define their... Would you call it a relationship? Because that's certainly not what it was. This fucked up thing could in no way be described as... Fuck, Kendall didn't even know. And he didn't even know how to feel about it either, because on the one hand; he sort of hated them in their own special ways, and on the other... He sort of loved them in their own special ways. And he knew that this couldn't last forever, that he couldn't just let himself be treated and used like this, but... Could he even attempt to make a decision... Could he choose one of them?

Ugh. Too many questions. Too much to think about in that pretty blonde head of his. Well, that's what James would often say if Kendall was thinking, or even talking, too much.

"So, you're coming tonight" Logan says to Kendall's right at the lunch table, pulling him out of his mind fuck and staring at the fries on his plate.

"I'm what?" Kendall mumbles, turning his head sideways to watch the way Logan's lips wrap around the head of his water bottle, the cool liquid running down his throat and making the pale skin covering his Adam apple bob.

Fuck.

"Party. Tonight. Jett's house. You're coming"

"Yes sir" Kendall replies with a roll of his eyes, causing Logan to chuckle.

"Aww Kendall you know I love it when you're all submissive for me, but seriously, I expect you to be there"

"Fine" Kendall sighs, giving Logan a soft smile, "just for you"

Logan reaches out in front of him, making what seems to be a move for some of Kendall's fries but instead he lets his chin rest on the blondes shoulder, fingers digging into the material of Kendall's jeans as he whispers, "thank you baby" before brushing his lips over cold pale skin.

"Oh come on dude, seriously?" Comes a voice from in front of them, making Kendall's eyes snap open when he didn't even realise they'd been closed.

James is looking at them, no correction; James is _glaring_ at them from across the table, and Kendall can almost see the vein in his neck throbbing angrily. So much to Kendall's dismay, he shoves Logan off, the brunette sitting back with a smirk and a squeeze of Kendall's thigh.

"You guys realise we're in a public place right?" James spits, long fingers curling around the plastic bottle in front of him.

"Yeah yeah Diamond, chill" Logan mutters, shooting Kendall a quick grin.

"You know Logan, you're the one with the _girlfriend_, so you're the one who's going to be screwed if you keep this shit up"

"Aww James" Logan smiles, laughter mocking, "are you ashamed of our Kenny bear?"  
Logan runs his fingers through soft blonde locks, making Kendall laugh as he pulls him in for a headlock to ruffle his hair.

To an onlooker, it would simply look like two friends mucking around, but to those at the table it was Logan's lips pressed discreetly to Kendall's forehead, with fingers gentle and almost intimate as they marvelled at just how soft the blonde hair was.

"Alright alright enough" Kendall says finally, pressing his palms to Logan's chest to push him back, and maybe sort of totally letting his fingernails linger and drag down the material clad chest.

"You know, you may as well just fuck him on the table Logan" James mutters angrily with a roll of his eyes, "because you obviously don't care anymore what people think"

Logan shrugs, "so? What if I don't? What if I stood up right now on this table and told the whole school that I was gay and that I was in love with this idiot next to me?"

Kendall chokes on his can of coke.

_In love?_

Logan places a hand on his back, giving him a few pats as his breathing tries to return to normal.

"Oh come on Mitchell, we both know you don't have the balls"

"Firstly, my balls are huge. Secondly, you're just scared that I'd bring you into it and everyone will know your big gay secret"

"And who said I was gay?"

Logan snorts. "Whatever helps you sleep at night bro"

"Hey, fuck you, I'm not the one who -"

"Ugh can you stop!?" Kendall cuts in, looking back and forth between the two boys who look ready to rip one another's throats out. "Logan's not going to be standing up on the table shouting out lies and he's not going to be spilling anyone's "secret" and we're all going to that party tonight and its going to be fun and you're going to stop fighting because I feel like if it wasnt for me you'd still be the best of friends and -"

"We're not fighting over you Kendall" Logan smiles softly, even James' eyes softening as his lips curve into a fond smile of his own.

"Nah, Logan's just pissing me off, nothing out of the ordinary" James grins, ducking when Logan pegs a chicken nugget at him. And just like that, they're laughing and joking round and making Kendall want to rip his hair out.

Why are they so fucking confusing? God damn.

"Hey" James says after kicking Logan's shin under the table, "invite the Garcia kid tonight"

"Carlos?" Kendall asks with a mouthful of food, "really?"

"Yeah totally" James grins, "he looks like... fun"

"I swear to god" Kendall groans, "if you touch him you can hold me personally responsible for your death"

"Ooohhhh" James coos, clutching at his chest, "I'm so scared!"

* * *

"Why do I feel like we're two girls getting taken on a date?" Carlos mutters to Kendall as they sit in the back seat of James' car, James and Logan in the front arguing over which radio station to play.

Kendall chuckles, "except the difference being, they're both my dates... sort of"

"Yeah" Carlos says slowly, turning to look out the window as the rolling black of the city flashes part his eyes.

Carlos had gotten used to most of this, had sort of wrapped his head around the whole thing. But... Well, Carlos cared for Kendall, like he cared for all his friends. He only wanted what was best, and as long as the tall boy was happy then that would make him happy... But James and Logan treated Kendall like fucking crap. Not that everyone knew the sexual layering of the "relationship", but just in general, no one could understand why two of the most popular guys in school had taken some blonde nobody under their wing. And why were they so fucking enamoured with him?  
But the question on Carlos' mind; why was he so fucking enamoured with them? They were jerks, Carlos hated how they treated Kendall, and yet... Kendall looked at them like they hung the moon and the stars just for him.

And why had they Carlos to this party anyway? They'd barely spoken 5 words to him in his life.

"So Carlos" comes James' voice over the radio, hazel eyes flickering in the rear view mirror and making the short boy tense in his seat. "I have to say thank you"

"Oh" Carlos says in a small voice, "um, why?"

"For keeping our secret, and being... cool, about this whole thing"

All Carlos can do is nod, feeling three sets of eyes on him as he stares at his hands. What the hell is he supposed the say?

* * *

Two hours later and Kendall finds himself on a couch, he swears he was dancing two seconds ago but now he's here and wait, didn't he have a drink in his hand?

He lost James and Logan pretty much in the first 5 minutes, the two being enveloped into bro hugs and pulled into the centre of popularity. He thinks he lost Carlos about an hour ago, some girl with cherry red lips, a chest popping out of her too low dress and blonde hair giggling into his ear and pulling him off into the corner of the room to "talk". Good for him.

And now Kendall Well that's where Kendall finds himself on a couch, some fancy leather thing that's big and comfy and right now sort of seems like a good time for a nap because he has no idea what was in that punch but he's had 5 cups of it and mmm Kendall sleepy.

"Hey what are you doing down here?"

Kendall shoots up into a sitting position, way too fast for his head to even comprehend and unable to focus on the face in front of him.

"Woah easy there"

Kendall feels the couch dip and an arm slip around his waist to keep him steady, and when he falls into the strangers chest he knows that's just what they are, a stranger. Because call him crazy, but there's only two chests he would like to be laying against right now.

"Mmmwhoareyou?" Kendall mumbles all in one word, opening his eyes and trying to adjust to his surroundings. Jett's house was huge, rooms here and rooms there, it was like walking through a maze, and Kendall's realising now he should have laid out bread crumbs to remember the way home.

"It's Jett" the voice smiles into his hair, and oh, ok yeah no wonder he knew where to find Kendall.

"Oh hi" Kendall slurs, "sorry for, whatever it is I've done, good party"

Jett laughs, the sound light and melodic. "You haven't done anything. I just saw you wander off and I didn't want you getting lost or breaking something"

"Ha. Thanks"

"You're welcome. Now, I have a question"

No, no questions. Kendall's mind is way too fuzzy for such silly things as questions.

"Why are James and Logan so in love with you?"

Kendall laughs into the hollow of Jett's throat, eyes closed and breath deep. "They're not in love with me silly billy"

"I find that hard to believe. I've been friends with those guys for forever, and I've tried to get them to like me for forever but they don't even blink, and then you come along from fucking nowhere, and suddenly they're like young dumb and in love teenagers!"

"Smitten kittens!" Kendall giggles, "meow!"

"Ugh Knight, shut up" Jett growls, digging his fingernails into Kendall's side almost painfully rough, even in the blondes drunken haze.

"Ow" Kendall sighs, trying to wiggle his way out of Jett's grasp but finding it impossible.

"I know you're a slut for them" Jett whispers into Kendall's ear, hot and dry. "I like that"

Kendall frowns, because, that was rude.

"Hey, woah, no, I'm not a -"

"Oh come on" Jett groans, and Kendall can almost hear his eye roll, "it's not going to help if you lie"

Kendall lets out a large puff off air, pressing his palms to Jett's chest to push himself off because he is sort of hating this conversation and now he just wants to find Logan and James and go home. But almost the second he is up, he is down again, with Jett's fingers curled painfully tight around his biceps and shoving him back into the couch with way too much force for Kendall's comfort.

Jett shoves his knee between Kendall's legs, forcing them to part before he presses their bodies together hot and tight, his breath ghosting over Kendall's jaw and a smirk on his lips.

"Jett" Kendall groans, twisting his head to the side to avoid being so close. Too close. "S-stop"

"Is that what you tell them?" Jett whispers dangerously, his breath almost seeping through Kendall's skin. "You tell them to stop? You scream and cry and beg, but beneath it all you're smiling... It's all part of the game isn't it?"

"No no, it's not, no, please" Kendall stutters out, trying desperately hard to squirm out of Jett's hold, but damn the boy is strong. You wouldn't be able to tell though from looking at him, not from his lean limbs and pouty lips.

"I promise you'll enjoy this" Jett grins, holding Kendall down harshly by his shoulder as he moves to rip open the buttons of Kendall's shirt. "I'll be much better than those assholes ever were"

Kendall wants to spit out _"you're the asshole"_ or _"fuck you Jett_" or just _anything_, but all he can do is feel the tears spring to the corner of his eyes and his voice die in his throat as Jett sinks his teeth into his neck. He doesn't want this, he doesn't want this at all.

It's moments like that make Kendall wish he was stronger, or that maybe he shouldn't drink so much. Like, ever again.

"Please Jett" Kendall almost cries, squeezing his eyes shut when the buttons of his jeans are ripped open. "Please stop"

Kendall feels a tear fall down his cheek when Jett smashes their lips together. It's hard, rough and it tastes like beer and the faint linger of cigarettes and Kendall goes rigid, he lets it happen because there's nothing he can do.

He's never felt so helpless.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Kendall's eyes fly open, but he doesn't see much except for Jett's face inches from his own.

"Get the fuck off him!"

Jett's there, and then he's not, for he is being grabbed by the back of his shirt and ripped off Kendall with so much force he goes flying halfway across the room and smashing into the far wall.

Kendall lets out a whimper of relief when his eyes finally focus on James, his strong hand wrapped around Jett's neck and pushing him with so much strength into the wall, the foundations start to creak.

Kendall almost falls off the couch when he feels a hand on his arm, his head snapping to the side in fear, but his body instantly relaxing when he see's Logan kneeling next to him with worry and anger and concern and 100 different emotions that Kendall couldn't even begin to pinpoint running across his face like wildfire.

"Kendall" Logan whispers breathlessly, throwing his arms around the blonde and pulling him into a hug of bone crushing proportions.

When Logan pulls him in, Kendall breaks, wrapping his arms desperately around the shorter boys shoulders and beginning to sob into his neck.

"Shh shh it's ok" Logan murmurs into his hair, not moving his arms from Kendall as he moves to sit up on the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kendall hears James practically scream from across the room, slamming Jett back into the wall for emphasis.

"Oh come on James!" Jett tries to chuckle, James' grip on his neck making even breathing difficult. "Don't try and tell me he doesn't like being fucked by anyone and everyone!"

James' fist comes in hard contact with Jett's face, the crack of broken bones snapping through the room. Jett falls to the ground, hands moving to clutch his face as he screams, "you broke my fucking nose! You fuck!"

James reaches down to grab Jett by his hair, pulling him up hard enough and close enough so their faces are mere inches apart as he growls, "you're lucking I'm not fucking killing you Stetson"

"Fuck you" Jett spits out, the blood positively running down his face and dripping onto the previously crisp white shirt. "You're so fucking dead Diamond. I'm going to tell everyone that -"

"That what?" James grunts, pulling Jett to his feet to pin him up against the wall once more. "That you just tried to rape someone? Yeah, I'm sure everyone will love to hear that"

"Rape? Are you fucking kidding me? He wanted it! He told me that I was going to be a better fuck than either of you two -"

James doesn't give Jett a chance to continue, instead finding his fist on the blondes jaw and punching so hard the blood from his mouth comes flying onto the front of James' shirt.

"Fucking get out of here Jett" James snarls, teeth baring as he resists the urge to beat the shit out of him.

"This is my house! You can't -"

"Get. Out."

And Jett might be an asshole but he knows when he doesn't want to die, because the fire in those hazel eyes is sort of threatening to break more than noses.

"Whatever" Jett grunts, stumbling over to the door whilst he clutches at his face, "slut's not worth it"

James is about to kill Jett where he stands, Kendall can tell, that's why he reaches out a hand to grab James' wrist, forcing the tall boy to stop and let his eyes snap angrily to Kendall's face. But the second emerald collides with hazel, Jett is (somewhat) forgotten.

"Oh Kendall" James says gently, sitting down on the couch opposite Logan and not hesitating to pull the blonde in when Kendall's arms wrap around his torso.

"I'm so sorry" Kendall sobs into James' chest. "I didn't mean to - I didn't - I didn't want it I swear! I didn't say to him he was going to be b-better or - I'm so sorry"

"Oh Kendall no shh" James whispers, kissing the blondes forehead, "it's ok, it's not your fault, we know you didn't say that, it's ok"

"We're the ones who should be sorry" Logan says softly into Kendall's neck, wrapping his arms around the boys waist. "We're the ones who is - was -_ friends_ with Jett and we shouldn't have just left you when we got here"

"Ugh but that's the point" Kendall groans, sitting up from James' chest as he wipes his eyes, leaning back into the couch before taking each of their hands in his and resting them on his knees. "You shouldn't have to fucking babysit me. I'm not your responsibility or -"

"Hey" Logan interrupts, squeezing Kendall's fingers and forcing those emerald eyes to look into his own. "You're ours. You're not Jett's or anyone else's. You don't have to worry about anyone or anything as long as we have you alright? Because no one fucking touches what is ours"

"Logan, I -" Kendall doesn't say another word, instead leaning forward to press his lips against Logan's as if this time could be their last. And it's for that reason that Kendall pulls Logan in, kissing him deeper, harder, rougher, trying to let him know that yes, yes he is their's.

Forever and always.

"Kendall" Logan tries to breathe against the blondes lips. "Don't - ngh - don't you want us to take you home?"

Kendall shakes his head, pulling James into him so he can kiss every inch of the tall boys face he can see.

"I need" Kendall whispers, teeth on James's jaw. "I need you. Both of you. Please"

James glances at Logan quickly, the two sharing a look before they both almost lunge at the blonde. James' lips go straight for Kendall's, kissing the boy with need and want and something else as he pushes the already open shirt off Kendall's shoulders and to the floor. Logan pulls his shirt off over his head, taking a second or two to watch Kendall's fingers grip at James' hair, to watch their lips mould together like the perfect puzzle, to watch...

Logan doesn't want to watch anymore.

Kendall gasps into James' mouth and feels the other man smile in return as Logan's hand brushes over his nipple. Losing his initial inhibitions, he let his own eager hands move to James' chest, grasping the soft material of the t-shirt in his fists before tugging it up. The taller pulls away, breathing heavily and helps Kendall pull the shirt over his head. Kendall's eyes drink in the sight of that muscled expanse of flesh that he'd come to love and he couldn't help it - his hand flattened and splayed against the other boys' hard chest, stroking down to his stomach. Heat crawled up his arm and he could feel tremors shaking him.

James grabs his wrist and smiles. "We've got all night, Kendall" he said softly, knowing the boy was almost eager to the point of desperation. "Just take it easy."

Kendall nodded then caught movement out of the corner of his eye; Logan had stood up and was kicking off his jeans before settling in behind him. Kendall jumped a little when he felt a kiss being pressed to his shoulder then closed his eyes when James' lips came down on his again. All Kendall could feel was lips on his face, his neck, his back, his arms, and hands moving all over him, making him feel loved and safe, more than he ever had before. He didn't think to give back, to touch back; he was unable to think or do anything but feel. The sensations of those hands - some a little rough, the others quite soft - made his breathing ragged and, when he was gently pushed back down onto the couch, he let out a moan.

James followed him down and their lips met again and he felt the other boys' moan reverberate against his lips. Then the soft flesh was gone, moving down his throat. A kiss was feathered over his fingers and his eyes opened to see Logan leaning over James, kissing down his spine as James peppered kisses all over Kendall's chest. Logan looked up, seeing Kendall watching him and grinned, shifting to press into him as much as the couch would allow. But Kendall did have to grant Jett one thing, the couch was big enough to be a fucking bed.

Logan leaned in close, one hand threading into James' hair as he claimed Kendall's lips, kissing him more urgently than he had earlier. Kendall's hands clutched at the dark locks as he responded, tasting scotch as his tongue explored the recesses of his lover's mouth.

He needed them, and he needed them now.

"Do you trust us?" Logan murmurs against the blonde's pulse point.

And no, Kendall doesn't trust them at all except...

"Yes" Kendall breathes in response, because yes yes yes, of course he does. He would follow these two boys to the ends of the earth, just as long as they were all together.

Without another word, James moves so that he is leaning up against the arm of couch, quickly pulling his jeans and boxers off down his legs and to the corner of the room before he is wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and pulling the boy up into him to lie back against his chest between his propped legs. One hand runs over Kendall's chest, the other carding through matted blonde locks as lips press to the boys temple, making Kendall sigh and melt into James' touch more than he thought was even physically possible.

Kendall's drawn back to earth when Logan's fingers loop through the band of his jeans, pulling them down in one swift movement and leaving him bare, exposed, their's for the taking.

"Hey Kendall" Logan almost whispers, sliding up the blonde's body and wrapping a hand around the boys already leaking cock.

"Y-yeah?" Kendall breathes, framing Logan's face in his hands and drinking in every inch of skin he can see.

"I lo -"

Kendall smashes their lips together before Logan can say another word, because he doesn't know if he can take that right now. He refuses to accept that right now.

When Logan leans back, breathless, he stares at Kendall momentarily, searching those emerald eyes for answers but it's apparent he's getting none. But he pushes that out, they both do, for now is not the time for startling revelations of the heart... later.

Definitely later.

For now, Logan finds his tongue drawing the line down Kendall's chest and stomach, making the blonde grip at James' knees and try not to lose it so early. Not stilling the pump of his had, Logan nips his teeth down the seam of Kendall's thigh until he finds the destination to make the tall boy lose it.

"Fuck, Logan, please" Kendall gasps, moving up further into James' hold to give Logan better access at his exposed entrance.

With a grip of Kendall's thigh and a smirk on his lips, Logan leans forward, pressing his tongue flat to Kendall's entrance and making the boy jerk his hips up off the couch. Kendall's moaning and gasping by this point, because Logan... Logan and his fucking tongue is enough to make anyone moan and gasp in two seconds flat. And just when Kendall's about to moan out for more, Logan reads his mind, thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper and deeper until his face is pressed up against Kendall's ass and positively fucking him with his tongue.

"Shitshitshit" Kendall breathes into James' neck, the taller brunette grinning and biting down on Kendall's shoulder before he whispers, "he's so good with his tongue, Kendall. He can make you cum without even fucking touching you..."

"Please, please, oh - shit - please" Kendall babbles incoherently, unaware of the way he is rutting back into James' painfully hard dick, enough to cause the brunette to start grunting into his ear.

"Shit, no, Logan, no don't stop" Kendall whines, looking down at Logan between his legs and the grin splayed across his lips as his hand moves lazily up and down Kendall's cock.

"Oh baby" Logan almost laughs, "this will be _much_ more fun, I promise"

And Kendall's not really sure about that, because_ that_ was pretty fun and -

"HOLY FUCK!"

Kendall throws his head back into the crook of James' neck, his eyes squeezing shut and his heart practically crashing through its cage as Logan thrust three fingers inside of him without absolutely no warning. But Kendall's going to be a liar if he say's he's not fucking losing his mind.

"More more" Kendall pants, James chuckling as he presses his lips to every inch of Kendall's sweat dripping face he can reach.

More? Kendall wants more? Well fuck, Logan is going to give him more. Show him who he fucking belongs to.

Four fingers is more than Kendall's ever taken, and he's thrusting down on them like even then they're not enough. And when Logan looks up at his face, he curses under his breath, because fuck... Kendall is the most fucking beautiful thing he's ever seen. His hair his matted against his forehead, tufts of blonde sticking out in God knows what direction. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and he's making these delicious sounds that are caught halfway between moans and soft breaths. And his eyes... shit, his eyes; looking down on Logan like he is God's fucking gift to man kind, as if Logan is everything good and amazing and wonderful and Logan's hoping his eyes are saying the same thing about the blonde. Its about time he knew it.

"Kendall" Logan breathes out, "tell me you're mine"

"I'm yours" Kendall replies without hesitation, grunting out an almost animalistic moan as Logan curls his fingers to this perfect angle that has stars filtering his vision. "All fucking yours, forever - _shit_ - forever"

"Fuck I lo - fuck" Logan bites his tongue, shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand:

Make Kendall lose his fucking mind.

Logan stills his fingers, ignoring Kendall's whines of protest as all he can do is give the blonde a quick grin before he is tucking in his thumb to his palm, taking one of Kendall's hands in his and locking their fingers tightly before he pushes his hand in slowly, slow enough to make even _him_ fucking lose his mind.

Kendall bites back a scream, starting at Logan with wide eyes and squeezing their now joined hands together so tight he's probably cutting off circulation but whatever because fuck, Logan has his whole fucking fist inside of him, and quite frankly... Kendall feels like he's going to pass out.

In a good way.

Kendall's not even sure what he's saying anymore. It could be swearing or shouting or Logan's name or James' name or a big mixture of everything because he has completely mentally checked out. Word, nor thought, is even a thing he understand any more, all there is is every bone and every muscle and every fibre in his whole body feeling like it's being held to an open flame. Burning him, searing him, setting him on fire and refusing to be put out, because this must be some for of... Ok no, Heaven is not an appropriate analogy.

I think Kendall gave up that ticket a long time ago.

"Let go Kendall" James's breath ghosts over his skin, teeth nipping at his earlobe as he too feels like he's going to pass out from the way Kendall is grinding back into him, and not even on fucking purpose. "Do it"

And when Logan leans forward to wrap his lips around the head of Kendall's cock, he does.

With a shout and a moan and a scream and every other fucking sound in the book, James' arms tighten around Kendall's chest to keep him steady as his body quakes and he is coming hot and hard into Logan's eagerly awaiting mouth.

Logan begins to still the movements of his hand, still buried in Kendall to the wrist and hoping the blonde doesn't wince too much when he starts to pull out. But Kendall's too far gone to notice anything at this point. He's completely collapsed into James' chest, not even caring (or noticing) James' cum that sticks on his back. His hand loosens it's grip on Logan's, his eyes fluttering shut and the darkness beginning to ooze black into the corner of his mind as it all becomes a little less clear.

Logan kisses up his still shaking body, taking Kendall's face in his hands and forcing the blonde to open his eyes so he can grin at him before leaning in for a kiss. Kendall smiles, at first, ready for the press of lips to be soft and slow and loving, but letting out a squeak when he feels his own cum on his tongue. Logan keeps their mouth pressed tightly together, trying not to laugh against the other's lips as he tilts his head upwards, making Kendall take all of the cum from his mouth and forcing the blonde to swallow.

"Logan" Kendall groans when the brunette finally moves away, unable to stop himself from laughing at the utter look of disgust on Kendall's face. "That was _my _cum. Fuck you"

"You're cute" Logan smiles, leaning forward to capture Kendall's lips in the kiss he had first hoped for.

Soft, sweet, gentle, so strangely Logan.

"All ours" James murmurs into his ear, placing a light kiss to Kendall's pulse point.

Kendall smiles, leaning back to look at each boy before he presses a soft kiss to each one of their lips before he whispers, "All yours"


End file.
